Sonic Mania the Virtual Realm
by Retro David
Summary: In the classic Sonic world, a few weeks after Sonic Mania Plus, Tails lets Sonic try out the Nervegear and falls into the world of Sword Art Online. When the truth of the game gets announced, he has a motivation to clear it. Sonic must clear every floor with new friends to clear the game and save all of the players. Warning: Contains spoilers for the SAO anime series.
1. The Nervegear

Sonic runs over to Tails' workshop after running around for a while.

Sonic: Hey Tails. What's up?

Tails: Hey Sonic! I have something to show you.

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: I went to Japan a while ago and I bought this new device that we could both share. It's called the Nervegear. It's a full dive VR device and I heard from the developers that it's super cool. Since you're my best friend I want you to try it out first!

Sonic: Really? Awesome. What game does it have.

Tails: The game is called Sword Art Online. It's an MMO in a fantasy setting.

Sonic: Nice. I'm in the mood to try it out.

Tails: Ok. Here. I already set up your account for the game. Just put the headset on and lay down. It will start up.

Sonic: Ok.

He puts on the helmet and the device starts up. Tails gives a thumbs up to him right before he closes his eyes and Sonic does the same thing.

Tails: Have fun Sonic!

Sonic: Thanks. Link start!

Sonic then gets transported into the virtual world. The nervegear undergoes some tests and then Sonic gets sent into the town of beginnings.

Sonic: Wow. This is so cool. I feel lighter than I was before. It's almost like there's no gravity in this world. This should be fun. Huh?

Sonic looks in a mirror and notices his current form.

Sonic: So is this supposed to be my avatar? Hmm. I look like a different person. Yet I got the same name too.

He see's a guy around his height running around town and he goes after him. Another guy with a headband goes the same thing.

Sonic: That guy looks like he knows what he's doing.

Guy with a Headband: Hey! Hold up!

Sonic: Hey you!

Swordsman: Hmm? You guys need something?

Guy with a Headband: From the looks of your confident stride, you were a beta tester right?

Sonic: Beta tester? You mean like someone who tests something out?

Swordsman: Uh yeah, I am.

Guy with a Headband: Well I just started this game.

Sonic: Hey I started as well.

Swordsman: Do you two know each other?

Sonic: Uh not really.

Guy with a Headband: Nope. But anyway can you show me the basics. Please? Oh and my name is Klein by the way. Nice to meet you.

Swordsman: Uh. I'm Kirito. What about you?

Sonic: My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

They both start laughing hard.

Klein: You named yourself after that famous hero? Haha!

Sonic: Hmm. I am pretty famous after all. They wouldn't believe me unless they see it.

They head out into a field to battle some boars and a little while later a boar knocks Klein on the ground.

Klein: OOF! Oh my balls.

Kirito: You're making this sound worse than it already is. You can't actually feel pain.

Klein: Oh yeah. I just did that out of reflex.

Kirito: Like I said before, the key is your first move.

Klein: I know that but he won't stand still.

Kirito picks up a rock and gets ready to throw it at the boar.

Kirito: If you get your first action right and activate the sword skill...

He throws the rock at the boar giving the first hit.

Kirito: the system will correct your aim and ensure a hit.

Klein: Action. How do I put it.

The boar goes to attack Kirito and he blocks it.

Kirito: Just pause for a second, and then once the skill activates, then go for it.

Klein: Go for it? Oh. I got it!

Klein's sword starts glowing as he gets ready for a sword skill.

Sonic: Wow. I never knew a sword could do that. But I did know that a sword could freeze someone.

Sonic starts thinking of Heavy Shinobi for a bit.

The boar then moves away and charges at Klein. Then he releases his sword skill, Raging Spike and defeats the boar. Then he gains some EXP and Col.

Klein: Oh hell yeah!

Kirito and Klein do a high five.

Kirito: Great job. Unfortunately that boar was a low level enemy just like the slimes.

Klein: What? are you serious? I thought it was a mini boss.

Sonic: Yeah. It had a health bar so it looked like it was a mini boss.

Kirito: Of course not. Some games have enemies with HP bars.

Sonic: Hmm. Let me try on an enemy. Watch what I can do.

Sonic gets into his fighting stance.

Kirito: He looks like he knows what he's doing.

Klein: Yeah. Let's see how he does.

Sonic uses his sword skill Sonic Leap, and then Raging Spike on some enemies. And then he uses his spindashing move.

Klein: Man. Look how fast he is. Is he spinning?

Kirito: Woah. Maybe he really is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Nothing to it.

Klein: Dude! That was awesome!

Sonic: Really. It's my style.

Kirito: Nice job Sonic.

Klein: You know. I'm starting to get used to this stuff. There are a lot of other skills right? Like blacksmithing or other stuff?

Kirito: That's right. There's actually an unlimited number of them. But no magic by the way.

Sonic: Well that stinks.

Klein continues to practice his sword skills.

Kirito: It's more fun to use your own body to fight right?

Klein: You know it!

Sonic: I always use my own body to fight.

Kirito: So you guys ready to move on?

Klein: Yeah! I'm more than ready!

Sonic: Let's go!

Klein: Man. This world still surprises me, even though it's just a game. That guy who made this is a true genius.

Sonic: Who made this game anyway?

Klein: You kidding me? You're trying out a device and you don't even know who made it?

Sonic: Well my friend Tails got it from Japan and asked if I could try it out first since we are both best friends.

Kirito: That was nice of him. The guy who made this game is Akihiko Kayaba. He's a true genius.

Sonic: Akihiko Kayaba. I can already tell about how awesome his stuff is.

Klein: I am so glad that I was born in this generation.

Kirito: You're a melodramatic guy Klein.

Klein: But this is my first full-dive experience.

Sonic: Yeah. Mine too.

Kirito: So it's your first time playing a Nervegear game?

Klein: Well I actually rushed to get the hardware just because of SAO. I'm actually pretty fortunate, considering that I got my hands on one of only 10,000 copies.

Sonic: Wait a minute. Only 10,000 were made? That's just disappointing. I thought there would be so much more than that.

Klein: Same here. But Kirito. You are ten times more lucky since you were a beta tester. Only a thousand people were allowed at that time.

Kirito: Yeah. You're probably right.

Klein: How far did you even get in the beta anyway?

Kirito: Well it took two months to get to floor 8. But now I'll be able to do it in half the time.

Klein: You're pretty addicted to this game huh?

Kirito: To be honest, during the beta, SAO was all I thought about whether I would go to sleep or wake up in the morning. Here in the virtual realm, a single blade is your ticket to the entire world. Maybe this is a video game, but here I feel more alive than I did back in the real world.

Sonic: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Kirito: Well then, how about we all go back to hunting?

Klein: Count me in. Well I want to but I'm starving, so I'm gonna log out for a while.

Kirito: Eating food in this world only tricks you into not feeling hungry.

Klein: I ordered a piping hot pizza for 5:30 ahead of time!

Kirito: Looks like you got it all planned out.

Klein: Sure did!

Sonic: I think I've been here long enough. I should log out so Tails can have his turn to play.

Klein: Alright. Well I'll log back in after I'm done eating.

Kirito: Ok.

Klein: Oh and later on, I'm gonna meet up with some friends from another game. So you guys want to be friends with them too?

Kirito begins to think about that question.

Klein: It's all up to you man. There will be plenty of chances for socializing.

Sonic: I think I'll add you guys too.

Kirito: Sorry. But thanks anyway.

Klein: Hey I should be saying that. I'll return the favor sometime, in this world.

Kirito: Ok.

Klein: Well thanks a bunch. Hope to see you guys again.

Kirito: If you have any more questions, then ask me whenever.

Klein: You got it.

Kirito: Same goes for you Sonic.

Sonic: I think I'm all set right now but thanks.

Sonic and Klein go to log out but then...

Klein: What the...

Sonic: Huh? Where's the log out button?

Kirito: Try taking another look guys.

Klein: It's not here.

Sonic: No luck either.

Kirito: Look at the bottom of the screen, there should be... What?

Kirito notices the log out button is missing from his holo-window also.

Klein: You don't see it?

Kirito: No. You guys are right. Well it's the first day of official service so you can expect a bug in a game like this.

Klein: Pretty sure the management's freaking out.

Kirito: Same should go for you. Right now it's 5:25.

Klein: Oh no! My teriyaki pizza and ginger ale!

Kirito: Well then call the GM's.

Klein: I tried but nothing's coming up. Is there another way to log out?

Kirito: No. The only way for a player to log out on their own is the log out button.

Klein: You've gotta be kidding me! Come on return! Log out! Escape!

Nothing happens.

Kirito: I told you, there wasn't anything in the manual about emergency logouts.

Klein: You're kidding! Well I'll just pull the headset off of me then.

Kirito: You can't. We can't move our bodies in the real world if we are here. There is a component in the nervegear that's designed to intercept all brain signals concerning movement.

Klein: Seriously? Then the only option is to wait for the bug to fix?

Kirito: That or, if someone from the real world takes the nervegear off of you.

Sonic: Hey. My friend Tails is near me. He should have gotten the headset off of me by now.

Klein: I actually live alone. What about you Kirito?

Kirito: I live with my mom and little sister. They will probably notice at dinnertime...

Klein goes up to Kirito.

Klein: Oh! How old is your sister?

Kirito: She's athletic and doesn't really like video games. Trust me she wouldn't fit in with people like us.

Klein: That doesn't matter but...

Kirito punches him over.

Klein: Oww. Oh yeah, no pain.

Sonic: Something doesn't feel right about all this, with the log out button not here.

Kirito: That does seem suspicious.

Klein: Well it's a bug after all.

Kirito: That doesn't seem possible. Inability to let players log off is a major flaw that could impact the entire game.

Sonic: I'm with him honestly.

Klein: Yeah, me too.

Kirito: This problem could be solved by rebooting the system which will forcibly disconnect everyone from the server. But there has yet to be an announcement.

The bell at the town of beginnings rings, and then Kirito, Klein and Sonic, get teleported to the teleport gate plaza.

Sonic: What the. What's going on?

All of the other players get teleported to the plaza also.

Kirito: A forced teleportation?

Sonic: Huh? Look! Up there!

A system announcement signal appears in the sky. and then a bunch of red slime heads down and turns into an avatar in a robe.

Confused Player: A GM? Why is he hiding his face? Is this an event?

Strange Avatar: Attention players. Welcome to my world.

Kirito: His world?

Sonic: This feels wrong.

Strange Avatar: My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and I am currently the one and only person who can control this world.

Sonic: So that's Kayaba in that robe?

Kayaba: As you all know the log out button is removed from your settings screen. This is no glitch nor bug, I repeat, this is a feature for the true Sword Art Online.

Klein: Feature? What does he mean?

Kayaba: You all cannot log out of SAO, and nobody in the real world can take off the nervegear you all are wearing, nor interrupt its processing. That would be a fatal mistake as a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transfer in the nervegear will destroy your brain, and end your life.

Sonic: What? You've gotta be kidding right?

Two players try to leave the area but an invisible barrier blocks them.

Player: Huh? I can't leave!

Klein: What's he talking about. This guy is nuts right Kirito?

Kirito: The signals in the nervegear are the same as microwaves. If the safety was removed, frying the brain wouldn't be impossible.

Sonic: But what if we cut the power?

Kirito: We can't. The nervegear has an internal battery.

Klein: That's ridiculous! What the hell is happening?!

Kayaba: It's possible that a family or friends of a player could ignore this warning and attempt to remove the nervegear by force. As proof of this, so far 213 players have died from both this world and the real world.

Kirito: 213?

Sonic: No way!

Klein: I can't believe it!

Kayaba: As you can all see, news of my warning and the victims who died are being spread worldwide. As a result, it is safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has decreased. I hope all of you will be at ease and focus on clearing the game.

Kirito: What?!

Kayaba: But I would like you all to remember this now. All methods of revival from this point on in the game, will no longer be functional. If your HP hits zero, your avatar will be banished from the game forever, and then, the nervegear will destroy your brain.

Everyone gasps, and Kirito thinks of what would happen if he died.

Sonic: I can't believe it! This guy has lost it!

Kayaba: There is only one way you can all log out, and that is the completion of the game. All of you are here in the first floor of Aincrad, the lowest part. If you travel through a floors dungeon and defeat the boss for the floor, you will be able to move onto the next floor. If you defeat the final boss on floor 100, the game will be cleared and all players will log out.

Klein: Clear all 100 floors? How!? The beta testers never made it that far!

Sonic: I bet you're right.

Kayaba: And one more thing. I have a special present for all of you in your item storages. Have a look.

Everyone looks into their storage menu and notice a mirror.

Kirito: A mirror?

Sonic: What does this even do?

They all equip it and then Klein starts flashing and all of the other players.

Kirito: Wha... Klein!?

Sonic: What's happening?

After a huge flash, Kirito looks into the mirror and notices he looks like he does in the real world, and same goes for Sonic in his classic hedgehog look, wearing the same gloves and shoes.

Sonic: Huh? Why do I look like me back in the real world?

Klein: Kirito, Sonic, you guys alright?

Kirito: Yeah, What?

Sonic: Who are you guys?

Kirito: That's what I want to know. Wait Sonic?

Klein: My god. You really are Sonic the Hedgehog.

All of the players start looking shocked at their sudden appearance.

Sonic: Wait a minute!

Kirito: That means. Klein?

Klein: Kirito? But how?

Kirito: That's it. The nervegear has a high density scanner all around your head. It can calculate what your face looks like. But how did it know our bodies?

Klein: When we first put on the nervegear, it made us touch ourselves all over our body for calibration right?

Kirito: That's right.

Sonic: It did the same for me also.

Kirito: So it was collecting data from us.

Klein: But, why? Why would he do this.

Kirito: Looks like he's about to answer that question.

Kayaba: Many of you might be asking, why would I, Akihiko Kayaba, do all of this? Well I have already achieved my goal. I created this world for my personal enjoyment.

Kirito: Kayaba...

Kayaba: And now preparations are complete.

Sonic: No way I'm letting you get away with this Kayaba!

Sonic uses his spindash attack on Kayaba but the avatar sends him flying back as it is an immortal object.

Sonic: AGH!

Klein: Sonic!

Sonic: What was that? An immortal object? He sent be back without lifting a finger.

Kayaba: This concludes the tutorial for the launch of Sword Art Online. I wish all of you good luck.

The avatar starts to disintegrate and disappear, and so does the warning sky. There was a pause on all of the players for a few seconds, and then Kirito notices the paper cut he got after reading that manual that came with the nervegear.

Kirito: This is reality. A genius who created the nervegear, and in doing so, gave birth to a true virtual reality, Akihiko Kayaba. I can understand since I admired him. He is telling the truth. If I die here, then I die in the real world.

And then everyone starts panicking really hard. Some scared, and some angry.

Kirito: Sonic! Klein! We gotta go now.

Sonic: Alright!

Klein: Ok!

They head to an alley and talk about plans.

Kirito: Listen up. I'll head to the next town immediately. You guys should come to. If what he said was true, if we want to survive, then we have to get stronger. The resources in an MMORPG, money, and EXP are limited in number.

Kirito opens up his map.

Kirito: The fields around the starting town will soon be wiped clear of mobs. The best course of action would be to move to the next town. I know there might be dangerous encounters, but even at level 1, we will be able to make it there safely.

Klein: Well. I was in line all night with some friends I met in another game to buy SAO. I'm sure they're over at the plaza. I can't leave them be.

Sonic: If Tails and Knuckles were here. Maybe Mighty and Ray, then this would make a much better ride. I guess I'm all alone here.

Kirito: I can manage with Klein and Sonic, but with two others, no even more would be...

Klein: Sorry. I can't keep making you look out for me like this Kirito. So don't worry about me and head into the next town.

Sonic: Yeah. I can look after myself also. But being on a team can make things much better. Right guys?

Klein: Yeah. In the last game, I was the leader of my guild. I'll make it through with the tricks you taught me.

Kirito: I see. Then I'll leave you here Klein. If anything happens, message me or Sonic.

Klein: Alright.

Kirito: Well Klein, I'll see you around. You coming Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah! I know we can clear this game. I've been through so much than this. We'll make it to the next town faster than you can say cool!

Klein: Kirito! Sonic! I.. Umm... Hey I think you two have pretty cute faces. You guys just may be my type.

Kirito: Yeah. Well that face suits you a lot better.

Sonic: Same goes for that headband.

Sonic runs ahead and Kirito goes after him but then Kirito stops and looks back and Klein is not there. He starts feeling bad leaving Klein behind, but then he continues to run ahead out of town, he starts thinking of his younger sister and mother back in the real world, and then a wolf spawns in front of him and he takes out his sword.

Kirito: I will survive this game, until the end of this world!

He uses Vorpal Strike to defeat the wolf.

Kirito: HGRAAAAAAH!

Meanwhile Sonic is far ahead of him and attacks some enemy monsters.

Sonic: I gotta clear this game, and save everyone! I will stop Kayaba!

Within a month in the game, more and more players end up dying, and at the same time trying to find the boss room for the first floor.


	2. Tails' Worries

Back in the Real world, Tails takes the Tornado to Angel Island and lets Knuckles know what's happening.

Tails: Knuckles!

Knuckles: Huh? Tails, what's wrong?

Tails: It's Sonic! He... He's trapped in Sword Art Online!

Knuckles: Sword Art Online? What's that?

He tells Knuckles the whole story about what's going on and after a while...

Knuckles: No way! If you die inside that VR game, you die in the real world? And we can't pull the nervegear off of him either?

Tails: No, we can't.

Knuckles: Isn't there something we can do to save him?

Tails: I don't think we'll be able to find another nervegear for a while. For now Sonic has to work on clearing the game. In fact I know he will win. He always does.

Knuckles: Yeah, well this Akihiko Kayaba guy is gonna pay for what he did, to Sonic and all of the other people trapped inside that death game!

Tails: There's no lead on him right now. But all I know is that he is somewhere inside that game, controlling the whole world. I have been interested in his work for a while now, but now that it has turned, I already started to hate Kayaba.

Knuckles: Well where is Sonic now?

Tails: He's at a hospital. They are watching over him right now.

Knuckles: Well what matters is that he's in good care. But who's gonna stop Robotnik if he tries something?

Tails: Maybe us for the time being. I'll find a way to get inside that game and help Sonic, and we will get him back.

Knuckles: If Sonic returns or if you get a nervegear, let me know. I want to help him too.

Tails: You got it Knuckles!


	3. Fighting the 1st Boss

Back in the virtual world, a month has passed since the game has started and so far, 2,000 people have died in the game, and the first floor has yet to be cleared, and not even Sonic or Kirito the beta tester has reached the boss room, but a meeting for the boss is about to be held at the second town.

Diavel: Alright everyone listen up! It's time to start this meeting.

Kirito sits down near the top of the stands and Sonic sits in the middle part.

Diavel: I would like to thank you all for joining today. My name is Diavel and my class is informally a knight.

Swordsman: Uh. There's no class in the system.

Diavel: Sheesh, it's just a metaphor. Anyway, today my party has discovered the boss room on the highest level of the labyrinth.

Sonic: They did? Great!

Diavel: By defeating the boss and reaching the 2nd floor, we will be able to let everyone know in the town of beginnings that this game will be cleared. We have to do this. Do all of you agree?

Everyone looks to each other and many nods their heads, and then an applause comes.

Sonic: Of course this game can be cleared. I know we can do this!

Diavel: Hmm? This is surprising. Sonic the Hedgehog is here too.

Everyone: SONIC!

Sonic: Ok everyone please stop?

Diavel: Everyone! Listen! I would like to discuss our strategy for battle. First thing is that we need to split in parties of six.

Kirito then gasps. He starts struggling to find a party member, and then he see's a rapier wielder wearing a rope, so he goes up to her.

Kirito: Umm, did you get left out too?

Rapier wielder: No, I wasn't. Everyone else seemed to be friends already, so I didn't join them.

Kirito: So are you a solo player? How about you party with me then? He said that the boss can't be fought alone so we can do this just this once.

Rapier wielder: Alright then.

Kirito sends the rapier wielder an invitation to his party, and she accepts. He looks underneath his HP bar and notices her name Asuna.

Sonic: Ok Kirito. So too many people already tried to party with me but I couldn't accept because of the gigantic crowd. So can I join you two?

Kirito: Sure, I guess.

Sonic: Great! Thanks.

Kirito sends Sonic an invite and he accepts.

Asuna: He sure looks like he's positive.

Diavel: Alright. Is everyone done? Now..

?: Hold on!

Diavel: What the?

A swordsman with spiky orange hair appears and jumps down from the stands landing on his feet.

Kibaou: I'm Kibaou, and there's something I want to say! I'm positive that some of you who are here, you should apologize for all those who died so far! He tries to point at those who were the beta testers.

Diavel: Kibaou. You are talking about the beta testers right?

Kibaou: Yes I am! On the day this game started, the beta testers disappeared, leaving all us beginners behind! They monopolized the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, prioritizing themselves over others! And then they feigned ignorance in doing so! So some of you should be beta testers! Let's have them apologize and hand over the money and items they took! And I won't entrust my life to those people!

Sonic: Man, this guy has serious problems.

Kirito starts thinking about the situation very deep.

?: Mind if I talk?

A big strong man wielding an axe stands up and speaks.

Agil: My name is Agil, and you're saying that the many beta testers around here are responsible for all of the deaths around here by apologizing and reparations because they didn't look after us new players?

Kibaou: Yeah!

He takes out a book.

Agil: This here is the guidebook. You got one right?. It's free at the item shop after all.

Kibaou: Well yeah I do. What about it? The people who distributed these were former beta testers.

Sonic: Really?

Everyone gets all concerned about the book.

Agil: Everyone listen. This is info that's available to everyone, and yet many players died. I thought that we were planning on how to fight the boss with what we learned from these deaths.

Sonic: He's right you know.

Agil looks back at Kibaou for a moment and both of them go to sit back down.

Diavel: Alright. Let's continue. About the boss, this guidebook that was mentioned had info about it in its latest version. The book says the boss is called Illfang the Kobold Lord. He has mobs called Ruin Kobold Sentinels guarding him. His arms consist of an axe and buckler. When the last of his four HP bars get red, he switches to a carved sword called talwar, and his attack patterns also change.

Sonic: A boss that switches attack patterns. So like a boss pinch.

Diavel: That is all for the meeting. Lastly about loot distributions, the money is automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that lands the last hit, and items belong to whoever gets them. Any objections?

Nobody speaks.

Diavel: Good. Dismissed. We will all leave at ten tomorrow morning. Be sure you are all ready at that time.

Everyone stands up and Diavel and Agil talk to Kibaou for a while, while Asuna stands up and leaves. And at night there is a short crowd at the fountain, and Asuna sits down at an alley eating a bun.

Kirito: It's delicious right? Can I sit here?

Asuna lets Kirito sit next to him but she then scoots away a little.

Asuna: You like these?

Kirito: Yeah. I have been having these ever since day 1. At least once a day though. I also put a little something on it.

Asuna: A little something?

Kirito takes out a small jar.

Kirito: Try putting this on the bread.

She taps the top of the jar and spreads the light that appears on her fingers on the bread.

Asuna: It's cream.

After Kirito puts his cream on his, the jar disappears and he eats his bun, then Asuna takes a bite of hers, a second later the eats the entire thing fast.

Asuna: That was good.

Kirito I got it as a reward from a quest called The Crow Strikes Back from the previous town. I can tell you how to clear it if you want.

Asuna: No thanks, I didn't come here so I could eat good food.

Kirito: Then why?

Asuna: So I could stay as myself. I would rather survive as myself without having to rot away at an inn in the Town of Beginnings. Even if I die from a monster, this world is something that I would never give in to no matter what.

Kirito: I feel the same way.

Asuna: I don't want one party member to die on me.

Kirito: We'll worry about this tomorrow.

The next morning, the assault team heads to the labyrinth to take on the first boss for the first floor so they could proceed to the next floor.

Diavel: Alright, let's go over the plan again. First we will target the guard mobs, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. I'll deflect their axe attacks with a sword skill, so switch in at that moment.

Kirito: So Asuna, is this your first time in a party?

Asuna: Yeah.

Sonic: Not me. I've always teamed up with some friends.

Kirito stops walking and then sighs.

Asuna: Are you alright?

Kirito: Let's just keep going, we're almost at the labyrinth.

Sonic: Come on slowpokes! I'm already faster than everyone else!

At the door to the boss room...

Diavel: Listen up! I have just one thing to say. Let's win and make it back alive.

They open the door to the boss room, and Illfang the Kobold Lord wakes up. The room changes color and he jumps out of his throne getting ready to attack with his guardians.

Diavel: Attack!

Everyone goes in to attack. Sonic uses his spin dash ability to hit the guardians.

Diavel: Squad's A and C, switch!

The boss is about to unleash an attack.

Diavel: Squad B, block!

Agil and Kibaou deflect the attack.

Diavel: Squad C, continue guarding and prepare to switch! Now! Keep switching and prepare to target the flank. Squads D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!

Kirito: Roger that!

Sonic: This should be a cakewalk.

Sonic spin attacks two of the sentinels, and Kirito deflects an attack from one of them.

Kirito: Switch!

Asuna attacks the sentinel using Quadruple Pain.

Asuna: This might be the last one.

Kirito: She has incredible attacks, but she has incredible dexterity. Good job Asuna!

He takes town the last sentinel and the boss' health is at the red zone, so it drops it's axe and shield and switches to its sword.

Kibaou: Just like the book said.

Diavel: Stand back! I got this.

Kirito: This is when everyone should surround it. Wait! That's not a talwar, it's a nodachi! This is different from the beta! Stop! Get back!

Illfang jumps around the room and unleashes its powerful attack on Diavel draining his health.

Kibaou: Diabel! No!

Kirito: Diabel! Why did you go alone? Let me heal you.

Diavel: Don't. You were a beta tester, right? You should know right?

Kirito: Wait. The rare item with the last attack bonus. You were also a beta tester also?

Diavel: I was. You have to defeat the boss for everyone. I'm counting on you.

He dies and disappears.

Kirito: _When this game started. I only worried about my own survival._

He thinks about what happened so far.

Kirito: _Besides him being a beta tester, he didn't abandon other players. He was a leader filled with bravery. He did what I couldn't do._

After his flashback, he stands up carrying his sword, to fight the boss.

Sonic: We gotta take this thing down now.

Asuna: I'll help too.

Sonic: Great! Now let's do this!

They run up to Illfang to attack.

Kirito: Our strategy is the same as the sentinels!

Asuna: Got it!

Sonic: Here goes!

Kirito deflects Illfangs attack.

Kirito: Switch!

When Asuna goes in to attack, the boss starts attacking again.

Kirito: Asuna!

He hits her robe off, revealing her face and she uses Linear.

Kirito: Woah. Huh? Here he comes!

Sonic spindashes at Illfang, and Asuna uses Shooting Star, and when Kirito attacks again, the boss hits him and Kirito's health goes down half way when he lands on Asuna. She was about to block its next attack until Agil deflects it.

Agil: We'll hold him off until you guys recover.

Sonic: I'll do the same!

Kirito: Thanks.

After holding it off for a few seconds, the boss jumps in the air about to unleash its ground pound attack.

Kirito: Watch out!

Sonic and Kirito jump to stop the boss' attack.

Kirito: Asuna! Sonic! One last hit! Let's go!

Asuna: Got it!

Sonic: Here we go!

They deflect his attack quickly and Asuna uses Quadruple Pain, Sonic uses his spin dash, and finally Kirito finishes him off with Vertical Arc. The boss disappears and Kirito gets the coat of midnight as a reward for getting the last attack bonus.

Everyone: We did it!

They all start cheering that they made it to the second floor. and the room changes back to its dark colors.

Agil: Good work Kirito. That was a remarkable swordsmanship. Congrats. This victory belongs to you.

Sonic: Great job man.

Kirito: Thanks.

Kibaou: Why!? Why did you let Diavel die!?

Kirito: Huh? Let him die?

Kibaou: You knew the boss's moves! If you didn't share it before hand, he wouldn't have died!

Spear wielder: He must be a beta tester! He knew the boss's attack patterns and yet he never told us! And he's not the only one! Admit it beta testers! Hey Sonic! Did you know about this?!

Sonic: Absolutely not. Like you guys I'm also a beginner at this game.

So far nobody even talks.

Kirito: This is bad. Sooner or later there will... Wait.

Kirito thinks of an idea to end this conversation and does it.

Kirito: Hey! A beta tester? Don't put me in the same category as those newbies.

Kibaou: What?

Kirito: The majority of SAO's one thousand beta testers were amateurs who didn't know how to level up. Even you guys are better than them. But I for one am different. During the beta test, I reached floors that nobody else could. I knew the boss's attack patterns because I've fought a bunch of katanna wielding monsters on floors far above this one. And I know a lot more than that too. More than any info broker.

He starts smiling devilishly.

Kibaou: What?

Sonic: What is he doing?

Kibaou: You're not just a beta tester! You're a cheater! That's what you are!

Everyone starts complaining that he's a cheater.

Kibaou: He's both beta tester and cheater! He's a beater!

Kirito: Beater? I like the sound of that. Yeah, I am a beater.

He equips his coat of midnight that he got from beating the boss.

Kirito; So from now on, don't think of me as some beta tester. See you around.

He walks away up to the entrance to the second floor.

Sonic: Man. What's up with him? Those were some strange words.

Agil: You're telling me.

Asuna: Wait! You said my name during the battle right? How did you know?

Kirito: You see an HP bar under yours right? It has the other players name that's in your party.

Asuna: Hmm. Kirito, and Sonic, That's your name?

Kirito: Yes. I'm Kirito.

Asuna: Hahaha. How did I not know?

Kirito; You can be strong, so if someone you trust invites you to their guild, don't let them down. After all there is a limit for solo players.

Asuna: What are you gonna do then?

Kirito opens up the door to the second floor of Aincrad and walks through it.

Sonic: I'm heading up there too. See ya.

Sonic runs ahead and activates the teleporter for the second floor.


	4. Mighty the Armadillo

About 2 days after the first floor of Aincrad was cleared, Sonic goes monster hunting to gain EXP. He spin attacks the enemies really fast.

Sonic: Hmph! Nothing to it.

Suddenly, he see's someone in the distance who looked familiar.

Sonic: Huh? Who's that?

He notices the person was a red armadillo and he knew who it was.

Sonic: No way! Mighty? Is that you?

The armadillo looks and see's Sonic.

Mighty: Sonic? It's you! I've been looking for you!

Sonic: What are you doing here in SAO?

Mighty: I've been stuck here since the first day. Espio, Vector, and Charmy bought a nervegear for me, and so I started playing this game. A while later I knew that this game had to be cleared.

Sonic: I see. Wait, you were looking for me?

Mighty: You probably didn't see me but I was at the boss raid for the first floor.

Sonic: You were? I can't believe I didn't see you.

Mighty: You and that other party looked like you were in sinc. Who were they again?

Sonic: Oh yeah. They are Kirito and Asuna. I partied up with them for the boss. What about you?

Mighty: I was actually with Agil's team.

Sonic: The big guy who talked about the guidebook during the meeting?

Mighty: Yeah. So how's Tails doing?

Sonic: Great. What about Ray?

Mighty: He's also doing great. Tails and Ray must be worried about us since we are stuck here.

Sonic: Well I know one thing. We never lose. I know we will clear this game, save all of the players, and stop Kayaba. He's gonna pay for what he did!

Mighty: Yeah. Wait, I see something over there.

Sonic: Huh? What is it?

Mighty: Looks like something shiny.

Sonic and Mighty look to see what looks to be a shining substance. It turns out to be a gem.

Sonic: Is this a chaos emerald?

Mighty: I can't believe they are here in this game. I bet we will find them every couple of floors we clear.

Sonic: Yeah. Let's keep clearing floors and keep searching for the chaos emeralds together. Partner.

Mighty: You got it partner!


	5. The Moonlit Black Cats

Nearly a year has passed since SAO first started, and back in the real world, Tails, Knuckles, and Ray visit Sonic and Mighty in the hospital in Japan.

Ray: Hey Mighty. I know you won't hear me, but I really miss you. It's nearly Christmas time and I hope that I get to see you again someday. Sooner or later I'll find a way to get you back. Me, Tails, and Knuckles will get you and Sonic back. Just hang in there buddy.

Then some tears come out of Ray's eyes.

Knuckles: Don't worry Ray. I'm sure Sonic and Mighty are doing just fine in there.

Ray: You're right.

Tails: I actually think there will be a way to help them out. If we can get our hands on some unused nervegears somehow, we should be able to log into SAO and help Sonic and Mighty.

Knuckles: Yeah. But how will we be able to find some?

Tails: I'll find a way. Don't worry. It's just gonna take some time. That's all.

Ray: Thanks Tails!

Knuckles: We're counting on you pal.

Tails: You got it.

Back in SAO...

Keita: Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats.

Everyone: Cheers!

Ducker: And here's to Kirito, our hero! Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

Kirito: Uh. Cheers.

Keita: You really saved us man. Thanks a lot.

Kirito: Uh, it's not a big deal.

Sachi: I was really scared, but then I was so relieved when you came and saved me. Thank you so much.

Keita: So Kirito, I know this is prying, but could you tell us what level you're at?

Kirito: Around level 20.

It turns out that he lied and his level is actually 40.

Keita: That's really close to ours. I'm surprised you survived so much on your own.

Kirito: Look, it's not such a big deal, I mean solo players like me just target lone mobs, so it's really inefficient.

Keita: Oh, I think I get it. Well anyway, I know this isn't a good time to ask but, could you join us?

Kirito: Huh?

Keita: Tetsuo's the only vanguard here since he uses a mace. And this girl here is Sachi. I plan on having her use a sword and shield so she can also be a vanguard, but she doesn't really know what to do. You want to train her for a bit?

Sachi: Could you please stop Keita? It's natural to be scared when you're suddenly thrown into a close combat role.

Keita: Don't worry, just hide behind your shield. Jeez, you're always a scaredy-cat aren't you?

Sachi: Hmph!

Everyone else laughs a bit.

Keita: So everyone here is a member of our schools research club. But don't worry about that. Trust me, you'll fit right in. Right guys?

Everyone begins to smile, including Sachi. Kirito then feels a little conscious about this request.

Kirito: Well then, I guess I can join your guild. Thanks guys.

Everyone begins to cheer now that he's part of the Moonlit Black Cats guild. And a month later they go out monster hunting. They fight against a giant cockroach monster and Sachi starts hesitating when up front with her shield, and she steps back.

Sachi: Ahh!

Kirito: Sachi! Get back!

Kirito cuts the scythes off the monster.

Kirito: Tetsuo! Switch!

Tetsuo: I'm on it!

Tetsuo strikes with his mace defeating the monster, and he levels up from 22 to 23.

Tetsuo: Alright!

Keita: Nice job Tetsuo!

Ducker: You did great man!

A while later the Black Cats stop by for lunch, and Keita reads the newspaper.

Keita: So the assault team made it past the 28th floor. Great! Hey Kirito.

Kirito: Yeah Keita?

Keita: So what do you think is the difference between us and the assault team?

Kirito: I'd say info. They look for the most efficient training spots.

Keita: That might be it, but I think the difference is willpower.

Kirito: Willpower?

Keita: Think of it as the determination to protect those you care about, or more importantly, everyone. Even though we're being protected, I think my determination is just as strong. Of course, my top priority is the safety of my friends. However, someday we'll all be able to join the assault team.

Kirito: I see your point there.

Ducker: Hey Keita! Nice speech bro!

He starts grabbing him tight.

Keita: Hey come on, quit it would you?! That's my neck!

Tetsuo: So are we gonna be allies with the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of the Blood Oath?

Keita: Ok ok listen! First we will hit level 30.

A bunch of thoughts raced through Kirito's head about what would happen if Keita's guild wasn't prepared to join the assault team, which could change the unsociable atmosphere, especially since Kirito is at level 48. Then at night Keita gives an announcement to the guild.

Keita: Guys, big news! I got some info including the spoils of our last hunt. We have accumulated 200,000 Col!

Tetsuo: Soon we'll buy our own house for real!

Ducker: Oh! We should buy Sachi some new equipment.

Sachi: Thanks but no, I'm fine with what I have now.

Ducker: Oh come on Sachi. We can't let Kirito be the vanguard forever.

Sachi: Oh.

Kirito: Hey it's fine, really it is.

Sachi: Sorry, Kirito.

Keita: I know it's hard switching jobs but trust me, you'll get used to it in no time. Let's all do our best out there.

Sachi: Ok.

She begins to feel a bit timid about her job. A while later Kirito heads out of town and see's Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan out monster hunting.

Kirito: Klein.

He looks to another direction and see's Sonic hunting with Mighty.

Kirito: Sonic too. Is that a friend of his?

Klein defeats a blood wolf and notices Kirito.

Klein: Huh? Kirito. Hey guys! I'll leave the mobs to you for a while! Hey Kirito. It's been a while. Have you been training this late at night also?

He notices a mark on top of his HP bar.

Klein: That mark, did you join a guild?

Kirito: Yeah, sort of.

Sonic: Kirito! What's up?

Kirito: Hey Sonic. Who is that with you? Is that an old friend?

Mighty: My name is Mighty the Armadillo. I'm Sonic's friend. I'm one of the strong guys. I'm also one who doesn't like violence. I take it you're Kirito, right?

Kirito: Yeah, that's me.

Mighty: You guys didn't see me, but I was at the boss raid in the first floor.

Kirito: That's quite surprising. Anyway, I have to go right now.

He walks away.

Sonic: What's wrong with him?

Klein: Is he still worried about before? Good grief.

Kirito gets out of the teleport gate and gets a message from Keita saying that Sachi has gone missing and that they went to check the dungeons if she's there. Kirito turns on his tracker to look for her and notices her footsteps leading down to the waterway.

Kirito: Sachi.

Sachi: Kirito?

Kirito: Everyone is worried about you. Are you alright?

She looks down and Kirito sits near her.

Sachi: Hey Kirito. I want us both to run away together.

Kirito: Run away? Why?

Sachi: I want us to run from this town, and the monsters, the guild, and this whole game.

Kirito: Wait a minute! You're not thinking suicide, are you?!

Sachi: Maybe.

He gasps.

Sachi: No. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I lied. If I was prepared to die, I wouldn't hide in this town right? Why can't we leave? Why are we in danger when we're only in a game? What's even the point of this?

Kirito: There may not be a meaning to this. Maybe.

Sachi: I'm scared of dying.

Kirito's eyes widened.

Kirito: You're scared of dying?

Sachi: I have been feeling scared that I hardly got some sleep lately.

Kirito: It's ok Sachi. You won't die.

Sachi: Really? But how can you be so sure?

Kirito: The Black Cats is not weak. We're even taking extra precautions when going up higher floors. Moreover, me an Tetsuo are here, so you don't have to fight as a vanguard if you don't want to.

Sachi: Will I really survive and go back to the real world someday?

Kirito: Yeah. I'm positive. This game won't end your life.

She begins to tear up and then smile as Kirito said those words. Then they head back to the guild. Kirito is about to go to sleep and has his holo-window open, then when the door knocks, he quickly closes it so nobody can see his stats.

Kirito: Come in.

Sachi enters Kirito's room.

Sachi: Kirito. Is alright if I sleep with you for tonight?

Kirito: You're still having trouble sleeping are you? Yeah. You can.

They both head into bed, and Kirito begins to think about when everyone returns to the real world, then Sachi wakes up and notices Kirito's eyes are still open.

Sachi: Kirito?

Kirito: It's alright Sachi. I'll promise you'll return to the real world.

She smiles and then goes back to sleep. Kirito then made a promise to protect the whole guild no matter what. The next day Keita heads to the first floor town.

Keita: I'll be back soon everyone.

He departs to the Town of beginnings.

Sasamaru: Who knew it would be this exciting to buy a house?

Ducker: What? You an old man or something?

Everyone laughs at that statement.

Tetsuo: How about we all go and make some money while Keita buys our house?

Sachi: For furniture?

Ducker: How about we go to one of the upper level dungeons?

Kirito: But what about our normal hunting spots?

Sasamaru: It's more efficient in the upper dungeons.

Ducker: We'll be fine at our levels.

They head to a dungeon on the 27th floor.

Sasamaru: See? Nothing to it. Sooner or later we'll be able to make it to the front lines.

Ducker: Yeah! Oh, look!

Ducker opens up a secret door.

Kirito: A hidden door here?

Ducker: Look! A treasure chest!

Ducker, Sasamaru, and Tetsuo go to open it.

Kirito: No! Don't!

When they open the chest, the whole room changes to red, then the door closes on them, and then a bunch of monsters appear and attack them.

Kirito: It's a trap! We gotta go now!

Ducker: Teleport, Taft!

They are in an anti-crystal zone.

Sachi: Oh no! Our teleport crystals won't work!

Kirito: This must be an anti-crystal area.

The monsters attack them and Ducker gets thrown on the ground, and then some enemies kill him with their pickaxes.

Ducker: AGH!

Kirito: Ducker no!

Then a giant granite kills Tetsuo.

Sasamaru: Tetsuo!

He uses attacks a granite with his spear, and then the monster kills him. Meanwhile Kirito continues to take down some monsters. and Sachi tries to defend herself.

Kirito: Sachi!

Sachi: Kirito!

Then, one of the granite's slash Sachi, draining all of her HP and killing her, just as she said her final words.

Kirito: NOOOOOO!

At Christmas time on the 49th floor, Kirito visits Argo the info broker about the new Christmas limited quest.

Argo: You look like you were doin' some pretty intense trainin' lately right Ki-ibo?

Kirito: Do you have some new info?

Argo: Nothin' worth chargin' for, that's fer sure.

Kirito: Some info broker you are.

Argo: Well, this is an event that wasn't in the beta. There's not really a credible source of information. On Christmas Eve, at midnight, the event boss, Nicholas the Renegade will spawn right underneath a big fur tree. Even the big guilds are searchin' for it.

Kirito stands up from his seat and starts to walk away.

Argo: You know where it is dont'cha?

Kirito: Maybe.

Argo: You gonna seriously try to solo it?

Kirito heads back to his room at the inn, and he starts thinking about how revival is impossible in this world, but rumor has it that the Christmas event boss can drop the item that can actually revive someone. He then has a flashback about what happened when Kirito gave Keita the bad news about what happened with everyone at that trap room in the 27th floor.

Keita: No. It can't be.

He steps over the railing, and falls out of the sky committing suicide.

Kirito: Keita! No!

He thinks of when the rest of the guild died before.

Kirito: It's my fault. It's my fault that you all died. If I didn't keep my level a secret, this wouldn't have happened.

He heads out to look for Nicholas the Renegade.

Kirito: If I find Nicholas the Renegade, I'll be able to revive Sachi, and hear her last words. No matter what curses she has for me, I'll have to accept them.

He looks and see's the big tree in the distance where the boss is supposed to spawn, and runs over to it. He then stops and notices Klein's guild appearing, and then Sonic and Mighty.

Klein: Yo, Kirito!

Sonic: Hey Kirito! What's up?

Kirito: Did you guys follow me?

Klein: We pretty much did.

Mighty: We however didn't know you were here.

Klein: You after that resurrection item?

Kirito: Yeah.

Klein: Well don't risk your life for something that might be a shame man.

Sonic: Yeah, this isn't a game you know. You know what happens if you die.

Kirito: Quiet.

Klein: You're nuts if your trying to solo it! Just fight with us! Whoever gets the revival item keeps it, no hard feelings! That's fair right?

Kirito: There would be no point if I did that. I have to go alone.

Klein's guild took their weapons out and he told them to at ease and Sonic and Mighty were just shocked.

Mighty: You're just insane Kirito!

Klein: We're not letting you die here!

Suddenly another big guild appears getting ready to attack them.

Kirito: Guess you guys were followed too?

Klein: Looks like it?

Sonic: These guys sure don't look friendly.

Klein: It's the Divine Dragon Alliance. They will do even the dirtiest tricks for a rare item.

Kirito: What should we do?

Klein: Kirito! Go, now!

Kirito: Huh?

Sonic: We'll handle these guys! Just get that item now!

Kirito: Alright. Thanks guys.

He runs over to the tree while Sonic, Mighty, and Klein's guild fights the Dragon Alliance. He arrives at the spot and Nicholas the Renegade appears and gets ready to attack. Kirito takes out his sword and attacks him. A while later, there is a huge pile of people on the ground who are from the Divine Dragon Alliance.

Divine Dragon Alliance Member: Dang that hurts.

Mighty punches his head and he goes unconscious.

Klein: Man, that was tough. Good thing Sonic and Mighty were here, things got a whole lot easier.

Sonic: Nothing to it.

Kirito comes back with a crystal.

Klein: Hey Kirito! You got the item!

He tosses it to Klein.

Kirito: That's the item.

Klein: Let's see, the target player who dies... within 10 seconds?

Kirito: Keep it. It's yours.

He starts to walk away and Klein catches up to him.

Klein: Kirito! You have to survive! Please!

He begins to cry and Kirito walks away when he lets go.

Kirito: I'll see you around everyone.

He heads back home and gets a gift from Sachi, who is dead. This really surprised him. He accepted the gift and it turned out to be a record crystal. He turned it on.

Sachi's Recording: Hello Kirito. Merry Christmas.

Kirito: Sachi?

Sachi's Recording: By the time you hear this, I might probably be dead. Let's see, the truth is, I never wanted to leave the starting town. But if I fought with those thoughts, I knew I would someday die. That's nobody's fault, but mine, ever since the night you assured me that I would survive. But I know you would blame yourself for this, which is why I made this recording and gave it to you at this time. I also know what level you're at. I saw it while I was sleeping and when you were still awake. Even though I thought about why you lied about your level, I didn't know what to expect. When I learned how strong you became, I felt so happy. I felt so relieved. So if I do die, keep working hard to survive, ok? Keep living until the end, and find the meaning behind its creation, even the meaning behind the presence of a weak girl like me, and the meaning behind when we first met. That is my last wish. There is still a little bit of time left, so I want to sing you a song since it's Christmas.

She hums the song Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and during it, Kirito begings to cry.

Sachi's Recording: Well, so long Kirito. Getting to meet you, and be with you, it made me so happy. Thank you, so much. Goodbye.

The message stops, and after that day, Kirito swore that he would never join a guild ever again.


	6. Silica and Pina

On the 35th floor, in the forest of wandering, 2 months after Christmas...

Rosalia: You don't need healing crystals you know. You have that little dragon friend to heal you.

Silica: I should tell you the same thing! You always fight from the safest position, so do you even need them?

Rosalia: Of course I do. I'm not a cute little idol like you Silica, and none of the boys will heal me.

Silica was upset.

Party Member: Hey, easy there.

Silica: Just take them! Fine, but I will never party with you ever again! After all, invites practically fall on my lap!

She hands over the healing crystals to Rosalia and walks away really mad.

Rosalina: Hold on Silica.

Pina: Screee!

Silica: Just don't worry about it Pina.

Later on at night, Sonic and Mighty go out hunting.

Sonic: Alright! That's two chaos emeralds down and just five more to go.

Mighty: It's been a while since we found a second emerald. If only there would be special stage rings.

Sonic: Well, we better keep looking for them and clearing each floor. There's bound to be more emeralds somewhere on each floor.

Then suddenly they heard some noise nearby.

Mighty: Huh? What's that noise?

Sonic: It sounds like someone's in trouble. Let's go check it out.

They head to a location and find a dagger wielder (Silica) surrounded by a bunch of monsters.

Sonic: Oh no! Her Health is at red!

When a monster was about to hit her, Her feathered dragon went into the way of the monsters strike

Silica: Pina!

The dragon dies and drops a glowing feather.

Silica: No! Pina!

Sonic: We gotta help her now!

When the monsters were about to strike her, they suddenly disappear.

Mighty: Huh?

Sonic, Mighty, and Silica look to see Kirito, who took down the giant apes.

Sonic: Kirito?

Kirito: Hey Sonic, Mighty.

Silica starts to cry as she picks up the feather.

Silica: Pina! Don't go!

Sonic: Hey. Are you alright?

Kirito: What's that feather?

Silica: It's Pina. My friend.

Kirito: So you're a beast tamer?

Sonic: Darn. We didn't make it in time to save both of them after we heard that noise from here.

Kirito: I'm really sorry.

Silica: No, it's my fault, because I was being so reckless. I thought I could get out of here alone. Thank you guys so much for saving me.

Sonic: Actually me and him were just about to attack them when he took them down.

Kirito: Uh. Yeah. I didn't really see them here. Anyway, does that feather have a name?

Silica opens up her holo-window and identifies the name of the item, Pina's Soul.

Silica: Her soul.

Kirito: It's alright. It's possible to revive her since that's your friends heart.

Silica: Really?

Kirito: Yeah. In fact, I know a place where we can find the revival item for your friend. It's on the 47th floor in a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. From what I heard, the flower has the power to resurrect a familiar.

Silica: The 47th floor.

Kirito: We could get it for you if you want to, but the flower will only bloom in the presence of a beast tamer.

Silica: That's all I need to know. If I work hard to level up, someday I will...

Kirito: They can only be revived within three days after their death.

Silica: Three days? No way, I'm so sorry Pina. This is all my fault.

Sonic: Hey, don't worry. A lot can happen during three days.

Kirito: Here you go. These will give a stat boost of at least five extra levels.

He opens up his trade menu and gives Silica an ebon dagger, silver thread armor, moon bracers, and fairy boots.

Kirito: If we go together, you should manage.

Sonic: Hey, let's come with you.

Mighty: Yeah. It's probably a great idea. You guys could use some extra help.

Silica: Why are you three helping me?

Sonic: Because that's what hero's do. Right?

Kirito: For me it's not that. I'll tell if you guys promise not to laugh.

Silica: I promise.

Sonic: Umm, ok?

Mighty: Sure, I guess.

Kirito: Because. You remind me of my younger sister back in the real world.

They all start laughing.

Sonic: She reminds you of your sister? Hahaha!

Silica: I'm sorry. Anyway, this equipment looks like more than I can afford.

Kirito: It's alright. I'm not going out of my way to help you out anyway.

Silica: Thank you. My name is Silica by the way.

Kirito: I'm Kirito.

Sonic: My name is Sonic, and this is Mighty.

Silica: Sonic. I know you! You're a hero in the real world. You're always fighting against Dr. Eggman.

Sonic: Yeah. I am. But now we're trying to stop Kayaba and this whole game. He's the new Robotnik in this world now.

Silica starts hugging Sonic.

Silica: Hehehe. You're so cute and cuddlable.

Sonic: Hey! Easy there ok?

Mighty: Haha! Had a feeling this would someday happen.

Silica: I hope we can all get along during the quest.

Kirito: Yeah. Likewise.

They head down to Mishe on the 35th floor.

Player 1: Hey Silica!

Player 2: We were worried about you. Can you party with us next time?

Silica: Umm. Thank you for the offer, but I have decided to party with these three for a while.

They glare at Kirito, Sonic and Mighty.

Sonic: Why are you guys so upset all of a sudden? We're just trying to help her out with something.

Player 2: Wait, you're Sonic! You know Silica?

Sonic: We actually just met right now.

Silica: So sorry guys. I'll see you later.

She walks away with the three boys.

Silica: I'm really sorry for troubling you guys.

Kirito: Are they fans of yours?

Mighty: You sure look like your popular.

Silica: It's not that. I have a feeling they only want me to be their party's mascot. But when I noticed that, I was conceited when they started calling me Dragon Tamer Silica.

Kirito: Don't worry about it. We'll make it in time. I promise.

Silica: Yeah. Thank you. So where are your homes at.

Sonic: Me and Mighty live in the same room on floor 42.

Kirito: My home is on floor 50, but it'll be easier if we all stick together, so I think I'll stay here for the night.

Sonic: I think I'll hit an inn around here also.

Mighty: Yeah. Me too.

Silica: Great. The cheesecake here on this floor is really delicious.

Rosalia and her party encounters them.

Rosalia: Well if it isn't Silica. I'm surprised you made it out of the forest alive. Good for you.

Silica looks down a little.

Kirito: Is something wrong?

Silica: No. It's nothing.

Rosalia: So, where's that lizard friend of yours? Don't tell me it...

Silica: Pina died. But I'm gonna revive her, no matter what!

Rosalia: Oh, so you're gonna go to the Hill of Memories? Are you sure you're gonna reach it at your level?

Kirito: She will. It's not that dangerous of an area after all.

Rosalia: Have you been seduced by her too? As far as I can see you're not very strong.

Sonic: You're wrong there you know. We're gonna make sure she makes it.

Mighty: Why do I have the feeling this woman's bad news?

Kirito: Nevermind that. Let's go.

They head to a restaurant.

Silica: Why does she have to be so mean?

Kirito: Is this your first MMO?

Silica: Yeah.

Sonic: This is actually mine and Mighty's first MMO too.

Kirito: Regardless of the game, players act differently online. Amongst them, some choose to act like villains. See how your cursor is green? If you commit a crime, it turns orange. The worst of them are player killers. PKer's for short. Those people are ones who have committed murder and are red players.

Silica: Murder?

Sonic: That doesn't sound good.

Kirito: In a normal game, you wouldn't find entertainment in playing a villain. But SAO can't be treated the same way. This world isn't all fun and games.

Silica: Umm. Kirito.

Kirito: Oh, sorry.

She holds his hands

Silica: I think you're a nice person Kirito, just like Sonic and Mighty.

Kirito: You think so? Thanks Silica.

Her face turns bright red and she immediately lets go.

Silica: Oh! I wonder why are cheesecake isn't here yet. Excuse me! We're still waiting for our dessert!

Sonic: What's with her all of a sudden?

Mighty: I dunno. Got too caught up in the moment.

They all head to the inn to relax.

Sonic: Kirito just messaged us saying that we should go tomorrow to the Hill of Memories on the 47th floor.

Mighty: We'll leave at 10:00 in the morning to go.

Sonic: Let's meet up at the teleport gate at that time.

They heard noise from the hallway.

Sonic: Huh? What's going on?

They open up and saw someone run away when Kirito opened the door.

Silica: What happened?

Sonic: Kirito. Everything alright?

Kirito: Someone was eavesdropping on me and Silica when I was giving her the route to the place we're supposed to go to tomorrow.

Silica: But it's impossible to hear from the other side of the door unless you knock.

Kirito: It's different depending on your hearing skill.

Silica: But why would they do that?

Sonic: Hmm.

Then next day they head to the 47th floor.

Silica: Wow! It's like from a fairy tale.

Sonic: Yeah. It's amazing.

Kirito: This floor is known as the flower garden, because it's nearly covered by them.

Silica goes to check out the flowers and notices a bunch of couples in the area.

Silica: Wait. This place is...

Her face starts going red.

Kirito: Silica?

Silica: Oh, yes! Sorry to keep you waiting guys.

Sonic: Umm, you ok Silica?

Silica: Yeah. I'm fine really!

They head outside the safe zone.

Kirito: Silica. Here.

He gives her a teleport crystal.

Kirito: If things get dangerous and we tell you to run, then use this teleport crystal to head back to town.

Silica: But...

Kirito: Trust me.

Silica: Ok.

She takes the teleport crystal.

Sonic: Hey you guys coming?! I'm already moving faster than the rest of you!

Kirito: Let's get going. If we follow this path, we'll reach the Hill of Memories.

They head down the path, and suddenly some flower monster grabs onto Silica by her legs.

Silica: Ahhh! Kirito! Sonic! Mighty! Save me!

Sonic: Hang on Silica!

Silica: Save me but don't look!

Kirito: That will be difficult.

Silica: You pollen brain! Let me go!

She cuts the tentacles with her dagger, and takes down the monster.

Sonic: Nicely done!

Silica: You didn't look did you?

Kirito: No.

While they were going down and fighting some monsters.

Silica: Hey Kirito. Could you tell me about your sister in the real world. I know it's rude to ask about the real world. Am I prying too much?

Kirito: Well she's really my cousin. We've always lived together so I don't think she knows. Maybe that's why I always kept my distance from her. Our grandfather was very strict. When I was eight, he had us join a kendo club, but I quit after two years. Because of that, my grandfather beat me up.

Silica: That's awful.

Kirito: My sister defended me though. She told him to stop because she would practice enough for the both of us. Ever since then, she trained hard and made it to the nationals.

Silica: Really? That's great!

Kirito: But I always felt bad about it. She could have had other things she wanted to do and cursed me for stealing her freedom. Maybe saving you was an act of atonement.

Silica: I don't think your sister regrets her decision at all. It's impossible to work hard for something you don't enjoy, so I'm sure she loves kendo.

Kirito: Maybe you're right. I hope so.

Silica: I'll do my best too.

When she steps forward. A monster grabs her from underneath.

Silica: Ahhh! Help!

Kirito defeats the monster and she hits the ground.

Silica: Ow. Thank you.

They make it to the destination.

Silica: Is this where the flower is at?

Kirito: It's right over...

Sonic: Hey guys. We've been waiting.

Kirito: Right past Sonic and Mighty.

Silica gets to the pedestal and the flower starts to grow and then bloom.

Silica: Wow.

Kirito: Take it.

She grabs the flower and it shows the item as a Pneuma Flower.

Silica: This will revive Pina right?

Kirito: I'm sure of it.

Silica: Thank goodness.

Mighty: There's still a lot of strong monsters around here though. Best to wait until we head back.

Kirito: Yeah. Pina would prefer that too. Right Silica?

Silica: Yeah.

They head on over back to the safe zone but then Kirito stops when he notices something.

Silica: Kirito? What's wrong?

Kirito: Show yourself whoever is hiding there.

Rosalia comes from behind a tree.

Silica: Rosalia?

Rosalia: Well well. If you were able to see through my hiding skill, your detection must be quite advanced Mr. Swordsman. You got the Pneuma Flower. Well done. Now hand it over.

Silica: Why should I do that?

Kirito: Not a chance Rosalia, the leader of the orange guild Titan's Hand.

Sonic: Orange guild?

Silica: But her cursor is green.

Mighty: I think it's simple. The green players find their enemies and lead them to an ambush of orange players, right?

Kirito: That's right. And the guy who eavesdropped on us was one of yours, right?

Silica: But then she partied with me for two weeks because...

Rosalia: You are right. I was assessing the strength of each party member and waiting for them to accumulate more money. It was unfortunate that you Silica, my most anticipated prey, left my party. But then you told me you were going after a rare item. And then this time you were sticking by her. Or were you three being seduced by her?

Sonic: Not at all. We just wanted to help her out

Kirito: I actually have a different reason. I've been searching for you Rosalia.

Rosalia: And why is that?

Kirito: Ten days ago, you assaulted a guild called Silver Flags, didn't you? Four members died leaving the leader behind.

Rosalia: Oh, I remember those idiots.

Kirito: Their leader went to the plaza near the teleport gate at the front lines and camped there all day and night hoping that someone would avenge his friends. But besides wishing death upon your guild, he only asked that you guys would go to jail.

Sonic: And that's exactly what we're gonna do!

Kirito: Can you understand how he felt, Rosalia?

Rosalia: Not at all. He sounds like an idiot for taking it seriously. It hasn't even proven that death here could mean death in the real world too you know. And besides, you don't even have the luxury to worry about others right now.

She snaps her fingers and the Titan Hands Guild comes out from behind the trees.

Mighty: Uh oh.

Silica: There's too many of them. We have to run.

Sonic: Don't worry. We got this.

Kirito: Stand back and ready the crystal in case I tell you to run.

Silica: Ok.

The guild members widened their eyes when they saw them.

Titan's Hand Member 1: Kirito, Sonic and Mighty?

Titan's Hand Member 2: Black clothes. A shieldless, one handed sword user. That has to be the Black Swordsman. Rosalia, this guy is a beater who fights on the front lines all by himself. And those other two are heroes from the real world who also fight on the front lines! They are part of the assault team!

Silica: Assault team?

Rosalia: Calm down. There's no way a member of the assault team would show up here. Now, kill all three of them!

Silica: Kirito! Sonic! Mighty!

The Titan's Hand members attack them, trying to slice Kirito.

Silica: I have to help them, but... Huh?

Kirito's health regenerates when it's gone down a little, and Mighty charges his spindash deflecting their attacks, and Sonic just dodges them.

Silica: What's going on?

The guild members get worn down when trying to fight them.

Rosalia: What are you waiting for? Take them down!

Mighty: I have a very powerful shell.

Sonic: And I'm just too fast.

Kirito: Around 400 damage every ten seconds. That's the amount of damage you guys can give to me. I'm level 78. I have 14,500 HP. The health regeneration effect of my battle healing skill restores 600 HP every ten seconds. You guys can attack me all day, and it won't do a thing.

Titan's Hand Guild Member 1: Is that even possible?

Kirito: Yes. A mere increase in numbers can make a ridiculous gap in strength. That's the unfair reality of an MMORPG leveling system.

Sonic: I normally collect rings actually.

Rosalia: Grrr!

Kirito: A friend of mine spent all his money on this teleport crystal. The destination is set to the prison area, and that's where all of you will be going.

Rosalia takes out her spear and gets ready to attack.

Rosalia: If you kill me, your cursor will turn orange!

Kirito runs really fast having his sword by Rosalia's throat.

Kirito: I'm a solo player, remember that. I don't care if I have an orange cursor for a day or two.

Sonic and Mighty: Woah.

Rosalia drops her spear and the Titan's Hand guild gets sent to prison. Then they head back to town at the inn.

Sonic: Alright. We got the flower back safe.

Kirito: I'm really sorry that I used you as bait Silica. I thought you would be scared if I was right with you.

Silica: It's alright. You're a very nice person after all. You, Sonic, and Mighty. So of course I would have trusted you. So are you guys leaving right now?

Sonic: Yeah. We gotta get going. My 2 day break is over. We should get back to the front lines to clear the game, and also keep looking for the rest of the chaos emeralds.

Kirito: Yeah. I've been away from the front lines for about five days now, so I gotta get back.

Silica: The assault team is amazing right? No matter how many years I train, I'll never be able to join.

Sonic: Maybe someday you will. In fact, I normally don't rely on levels.

Kirito: Levels in this world are just numbers after all. Strength here in this world is merely an illusion. There are a lot of other important things. Next time, let's all meet up in the real world. When we do, we will all be friends just like we are now.

Silica: Right. I know we will.

Sonic: We'll definitely do that.

Mighty: The more the merrier right?

Kirito: Now lets revive Pina.

Silica: Yeah!

She takes out Pina's heart, and the Pneuma flower to revive him.

Silica: Pina, I want to tell you about the wonderful adventure I had today, about new friends, and how I got to have a big brother.

She uses the Pneuma flower and the feather starts glowing and Pina comes back to life.

Silica: Welcome back, Pina.


	7. The Mysterious Murder

A month later, on the 56th floor, a meeting for the assault team is assembled at a cave, and everyone is wondering how we can defeat the boss.

Asuna: I have an idea. We'll lure the boss into the village.

Kirito: Hold on a second! If we do that then the villagers will...

Asuna: That's the plan, while the boss is killing NPCs, we'll take it down.

Kirito: Hey! NPCs aren't just bits of data like trees and rocks you know. They are...

Asuna: Alive? There is nothing special about them. Even if they die, they'll just respawn.

Kirito: I still can't go with this.

Asuna: I, Asuna, second in command of the Knights of the Blood Oath, was assigned to lead this mission, and you will do as I say.

Sonic: If Tails was here, then we won't have to go through a plan like this. So, count me out! I'm not one who will take risks like these.

Mighty: Me neither. We're gonna think of something else for a while.

Sonic and Mighty run out.

Asuna: You know what? Fine! You two can do whatever you want!

After the meeting, the assault team leaves the cavern.

Agil: Hey Kirito. Why is it that you and Asuna end up arguing all of a sudden?

Kirito: Maybe because we have different thoughts.

He thinks about back in the boss raid in the 1st floor.

Kirito: I said that if someone ever trustworthy ever invited her to their guild. I told her not to turn them down. I never thought she would join one of the strongest guilds and become a floor-clearing demon.

A month later, on the 59th floor, Kirito takes a nap on the grass.

Asuna: What are you doing?

Kirito: Oh, hey.

Asuna: Everyone else is working to clear the dungeon, so why are you sitting here taking a nap? Just because you're a solo player doesn't mean that you...

Kirito: The weather's really nice today. The nicest season in Aincrad. It would be a waist to spend a day like this in a dungeon.

Asuna: Don't you get it? Every day, people are dying in here, and the real world.

Kirito: Well right now we're living in Aincrad.

Asuna: Huh. Point taken.

Kirito: See? It's really nice out. The sun and the wind are nice.

Asuna: Hmm. it doesn't seem different than usual.

Kirito: If you laid down a bit, you would understand.

Kirito falls asleep and then Asuna looks around and then at Kirito. He wakes up a while later, and looks to his right noticing that Asuna fell asleep.

Kirito: What the... She actually fell asleep?

Assault Team Member 1: Wow. Look at that. Haha.

Assault Team Member 2: They're too laid back for their own good.

Assault Team Member 3: Will wonders never cease?

Kirito: Oh god. I can't believe she listened to me like this.

At sunset, Asuna wakes up and see's Kirito.

Asuna: Wh.. What?

Kirito: Hey. Sleep well?

She prepares to unsheathe her rapier.

Kirito: Gah!

But then she stops.

Asuna: I'll treat you to one meal. Whatever you want, and then we're even. Deal?

They head to a restaurant on the 57th floor. Meanwhile Sonic and Mighty are also at the same restaurant.

Sonic: A lot of people are looking the same direction.

Mighty: Maybe they notice Kirito and Asuna over there.

Sonic: Oh. Didn't know they were on a date. Oh great now some are looking at us.

Mighty: We are pretty famous after all. Especially since we're clearing floors.

Sonic: Hmm. So I wonder how we're gonna find the third emerald.

Suddenly, they heard screaming from outside.

Sonic: Huh? What was that?

Mighty: Let's check it out!

Sonic, Mighty, Kirito, and Asuna head outside and see an assault team member hanging on a noose, with a big sword through his chest.

Sonic: Oh no!

Assault Team Member: Gaagh!

Kirito: Hurry and pull it out!

He tries to pull it out.

Asuna: Kirito! Stay here and catch him!

Kirito: Got it! Huh? Is that a noose?

Sonic and Mighty pull the sword out and cut the noose, but then he disappeared as he started falling.

Sonic: Oh no!

Mighty: But how? We're in a safe zone!

Kirito: The only way to get killed in a safe zone, is to get killed during a duel. Everyone! Look for a winner duel notification!

Asuna: There's nobody up here!

Sonic: I don't see anyone either!

Sonic, Mighty and Kirito head up to where the noose was tied.

Kirito: The only explanation to all of this would be...

Asuna: The murderer stabbed the victim, put the noose around his neck, and threw him out the window.

Kirito: There was no winner notification though.

Asuna: That's impossible. Hurting someone in a safe zone is only possible during a duel.

Sonic: Which means there is probably something else to this.

Mighty: I think so too.

Asuna: Well we still can't ignore this incident.

Sonic: I know.

Kirito: If someone found a way to PK even in safe areas, then towns can't be considered secure anymore.

Sonic: Are you sure? Mighty. Throw me out the window just to make sure.

Mighty: But why?

Sonic: Just do it.

Mighty throws Sonic out the window and he slams on the ground.

Sonic: I'm ok! Oh boy that hurt!

Kirito: He didn't lose any health. Maybe there is something else to this.

Asuna: Well we should leave the front lines for a while and you guys will have to assist me until we solve this crime. And just to let you know we don't have time for naps.

Kirito: But you slept longer than I did...

When they shook hands Asuna crushes his hand.

Kirito: OWW!

Mighty: Uh, what are you guys talking about?

Kirito: Don't worry about it.

Mighty: Hey Sonic! You coming?!

Sonic: Yeah! Hang on!

Kirito, Asuna, and Mighty head outside and Sonic heads to the entrance where they are at.

Kirito: Does anyone know what exactly happened here? Tell us if you do.

A scared girl with dark blue hair walks up.

Asuna: It's alright. I know you are going through some trauma. What's your name?

Yolko: My name is Yolko.

Kirito: Were you the one who screamed earlier?

Yolko: Yes. I came to dinner earlier with the man who was murdered. His name is Caynz. He used to be in the same guild as me.

Sonic: What happened after you went to dinner?

Yolko: Well. When we got separated, I went to look for him and I saw him hanging through the church window with a sword through him.

She continues to cry and Asuna goes to comfort her.

Mighty: Was anyone else there?

Yolko: I thought I saw someone behind Caynz for a moment.

Asuna: Do you think you know who it was?

Kirito: I hate to ask this, but do you know why someone would try to murder him?

Yolko: No.

Sonic: Let's head somewhere to talk about this.

They head to the Yamahya lodge.

Yolko: Thank you for escorting me.

Sonic: Not a problem.

Asuna: If you want, we can continue our talk tomorrow.

Yolko: Of course.

She heads inside.

Kirito: What now?

Mighty: We should look for the owner of that sword. There's no doubt that's the murderer.

Asuna: If we trace the steps and find the origin of this sword, then it could give us a lead.

Kirito: Then we'll have to use our appraisal skill.

Asuna: Do you have it leveled?

Kirito: Obviously not.

Sonic: Nope.

Mighty: Not me.

Asuna: Oh, and can you stop addressing me so rudely?

Kirito: Oh. Should I call you miss? Vice-commander? Lightning Flash?

Asuna: Just call me Asuna.

Kirito: Ok.

Sonic: I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you two have issues.

Kirito: Just don't worry about it. Anyway Asuna. Do you know anyone who has appraisal skills.

Asuna: Well, I have a friend who is a blacksmith, but she's really busy around this time so we'll have to wait a while.

Sonic: Darn.

Kirito: Then how about we go and ask a merchant acquaintance of mine.

Mighty: Who is the merchant?

Kirito: You guys may already know him. His name is Agil.

Sonic: Alright, then let's get going.

They head down to Agil's shop on the 50th floor.

Agil: Thank you. Come again.

Kirito: Well. Looks like you're carrying out your greedy business as always.

Agil: Oh. Kirito. Hey Sonic, Mighty. My moddo's always been buy cheap, sell cheap.

Sonic: Is that even legal?

Kirito: That second part sounds suspicious.

Agil: Oh come on. I'm...

Asuna enters.

Agil: What the... Dude, I thought you're a solo player! Why are you with Asuna? I thought you two were at different odds.

Asuna: Umm.

Sonic: Ok. Let's just cut to the chase already!

They tell Agil about what's going on.

Agil: Someone got killed in a safe zone? And it wasn't during a duel?

Kirito: There was no winner notification either. So Sonic and Mighty thought there was something else to this.

Asuna: If he was walking with Yolko earlier, then it couldn't have been to sleep PK either.

Mighty: This is all really hard to tell considering that this was some random duel.

Kirito: So we can assume that it was premeditated murder. There was a noose and this sword.

Agil uses his appraisal skill to find out what the sword is.

Agil: This sword was made by a player.

Kirito: Really?

Mighty: Do you know who made it?

Agil: Someone named Grimlock. I've never heard of him, but I do know that he's not a first-rate swordsmith. And there is nothing strange about this weapon.

Asuna: It still might give us a clue.

Kirito: Give us the item name too, just in case.

Agil: It's called Guilty Thorn. It means thorn of sin.

Kirito: Thorn of sin?

Sonic: Whoever made this must be a true murderer.

Kirito: Now then...

He is about to use the sword to stab his hand.

Asuna: Wait!

Kirito: Why?

Asuna: Why do you think it's... Are you an idiot? Someone was killed by that weapon.

Kirito: But we don't know if we don't try.

Mighty: Hey come on now! Don't start do something insane!

Asuna: We should leave this with Agil.

Agil: Alright.

Then next day, Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, and Mighty head to a restaurant with Yolko.

Asuna: Hey, Yolko. Does the name Grimlock mean anything to you?

Her eyes widened when she asked that.

Yolko: Yes. He was a member of the guild that me and Caynz were in.

Kirito: Well, we appraised the weapon that killed him and found out that it was made by Grimlock.

Yolko: Oh no!

Sonic: Why would he want to kill him anyway?

Yolko: Well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this yesterday. I wanted to forget about it. It's not something I want to remember. But I will tell you. About the reason for our guild's destruction. The name of our guild was called Golden Apple.

Sonic: Delicious.

Mighty: Shhh! This is serious.

Sonic: Sorry.

Yolko: Six months ago, we defeated a rare monster that we encountered and it dropped a ring that increased a players AGI by 20 levels. Some of us wanted to use it, while others wanted to sell it and split the money, ultimately separating the guild. But in the end, the matter was resolved by voting. The result was 5-3 in favor of selling it. Our leader Griselda left to stay at a large town on the front lines overnight to consign the ring to an auctioneer.

Mighty: What happened next?

Yolko: She never came back. And later we discovered that she died. I still don't know how. Nobody would leave a safe zone carrying such a rare item.

Kirito: Then she might have been sleep PKed.

Asuna: Sleep PKing wasn't widely known six months ago.

Sonic: It can't just be a coincidence. So whoever attacked Griselda must have known about the ring also. Which means...

Yolko: One of the members of my guild murdered her.

Kirito: Which means the obvious suspects would be those who voted against selling the ring.

Asuna: So you're saying that they attacked Griselda just to get the ring before she sold it?

Kirito: Probably. Tell us who Grimlock is.

Yolko: He was Griselda's husband. Of course it was only an in game marriage. She was a very powerful swordswoman. She had both beauty and brains. Grimlock was a nice person who always had a smile on his face. They suited each other and then became a close couple. If Grimlock is the murderer from yesterday, then he must be targeting the people who wanted to use it. And me and Caynz were part of the three who opposed the ring's sale.

Sonic: No way!

Kirito: Who was the last person?

Yolko: it was a tank class player called Schmitt. I hear he is part of the Divine Dragon Alliance of the assault team.

Kirito: Schmitt. I've heard of him.

Asuna: He's the leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance's defenders. He wields a large lance.

Yolko: You know Schmitt?

Kirito: I've only seen him during boss fights.

Yolko: Can you have us both meet up? He probably didn't hear about this yet. If so, he might end up dying just like Caynz has.

Sonic: Well, let's get him here then.

Asuna: I know someone from that guild. If we head to their headquarters, we may be able to organize a meeting.

Mighty: We should bring Yolko to an inn first.

Kirito: Got it. Yolko. We want you to stay inside the inn until we return and have the door locked.

Yolko: Ok.

They bring Yolko to the inn and then walk down an alley.

Mighty: So how do you think this murder happened?

Kirito: There are three possibilities actually. One is the result of a duel. Another is the use of a complicated system exploit.

Asuna: What about the third?

Kirito: The use of an unknown skill that can disregard safe zones. Maybe with an item.

Sonic: There's no way that's possible.

Kirito: Actually, that would be unfair. I don't want to really admit it, but SAO's rules are fundamentally fair. So there's no way safe zone murders would be encouraged just like that.

Asuna: Oh.

Mighty: That makes a lot of sense.

Later on, they head to Yolko's room with Schmitt.

Schmitt: Wait. So the weapon that killed Caynz was really made by Grimlock?

Yolko: Yes.

His becomes more shocked.

Schmitt: But why? After all this time why did he have to be killed? Was he the one who stole it? Did he murder Griselda? is Grimlock planning to kill us for not agreeing to sell the ring? What about us?

Yolko: Grimlock was the one who made the weapon. But someone else might have used it. Or maybe, Griselda is taking revenge. After all killing someone in a safe zone can only be done by a ghost.

Schmitt: What?

Yolko: I stayed up all night last night thinking, could we all be responsible for Griselda's death?! We never should have voted after we got the ring, and just let Griselda decide on what to do with it!

Sonic: Yolko! Calm down!

Yolko: I can't! Only one person... Grimlock alone thought that Griselda should decide. That's why he has the right to avenge her. By making us pay for her death with our lives.

Schmitt: Stop it! This has to be some joke! After all this time! Half a year has passed already! Why now?! Are you really going to accept that Yolko?! Are you fine with getting killed off somehow just like that?!

Kirito: Schmitt.

Suddenly Yolko gets struck on her back by a dagger and everyone gets startled. She falls out the window onto the ground and disappears.

Kirito: Yolko!

Sonic: No!


	8. Laughing Coffin

When Yolko disappeared, Sonic and Kirito look and see a hooded man on the rooftops.

Sonic: I'll go after him! You guys stay here!

Asuna: Hang on!

Sonic goes after the hooded man as he takes out a teleport crystal. He uses his spin attack at the hooded man and he disappeared just before he reached the ground.

Sonic: Darn! He got away!

He heads back to the inn.

Mighty: Did you get him?

Sonic: He got away with a teleport crystal just as I hit him.

Kirito: Inns are designed to protect everyone inside, so I assumed we would be safer here. Damn!

He punches the wall.

Schmitt: That robe he was wearing was Griselda's.

Kirito: Huh?

Schmitt: That was Griselda's ghost. She came back to life to seek vengeance! If she is a ghost then it's very easy to PK in safe zones!

Sonic: Are you sure about that? I think you're being paranoid.

Kirito: That was no ghost. There's gotta be a logical explanation behind the safe zone murders. There has to.

At night they head to the park.

Asuna: I wonder if that person wearing the robe really was Griselda's ghost. After seeing something unbelievable happen twice, I'm starting to think it's not to far fetched.

Kirito: That's definitely impossible. If it was a ghost it wouldn't have escaped with a teleport crystal.

Mighty: And even if it was a ghost I doubt it would commit murder in a safe zone.

Kirito: Wait a minute. Teleport crystal?

Sonic: What's up?

Kirito: It's nothing.

Asuna takes out a sandwich and gives it to Kirito.

Asuna: Here.

Kirito: Is this for me?

Asuna: Of course. Why else would I give it to you? It's not like I'm mocking you or anything.

Kirito: Thank you.

Asuna: I also got some for you guys too.

Sonic: Is it chili dogs?

Asuna: Not really. It's actually a sandwich.

Sonic: Oh. Normally I prefer chili dogs but thanks!

Mighty: Yeah, thanks Asuna.

Asuna: You're welcome.

They eat the sandwiches.

Asuna: It's gonna expire and disappear soon so you better eat it quick.

Sonic: Man. This is good.

Kirito: It's delicious. So, where did you find the time to pack lunch?

Asuna: I did say it was gonna expire soon. So I thought we didn't have much time to eat so I packed it in the morning.

Kirito: Never expected this from the Knights of the Blood Oath assault team representative. Where did you get this from anyway?

Asuna: I made it.

Mighty: You did?

Asuna: I can cook you know.

Sonic: Man. You really outdid yourself with this. Love it!

Kirito: Well, if you sold this you could make a fortune. Haha.

Asuna stomps her foot on the ground making Kirito drop his sandwich.

Asuna: Sorry. I don't have anymore.

Kirito goes down on his knees.

Asuna: Are you crying?

Kirito: Shhh!

Sonic: Man he's crying over a sandwich.

Kirito: Shhhhh!

Sonic: Huh?

Kirito: I just figured it out.

Asuna: What is it?

Kirito: We didn't see anything. We thought we did but we actually saw something else. I was right! It's impossible to be killed in a safe area unless you're in a duel! But there was no duel!

Meanwhile on the 19th floor at Griselda's grave.

Schmitt: Griselda! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never thought this would happen!

?: Really?

Schmitt: Huh?!

He hears noise behind him and notices it was a brown ragout rabbit.

Schmitt: Phew.

He looks in front of him and...

Schmitt: G-G-Griselda!

Griselda?: What did you do to me Schmitt?

Schmitt: On the day we were selling the ring, I found a crystal with a memo in my belt pouch with instructions to...

Grimlock?: Who's instructions?

Schmitt: Grimlock? You died too?

Grimlock?: Who gave you the memo?

Schmitt: I don't know, I swear! I was told to get access to Griselda's room by setting it as the destination of the corridor teleport crystal, and put it in the guild blank!

Grimlock?: What else?

Schmitt: That's all I did! I never wanted to help the murderer! You have to believe me please!

They take off their hoods and it turned out to be Caynz and Yolko.

Caynz: We have recorded everything.

Schmitt: Y-Yolko? Caynz?

Back at the town...

Asuna: They're alive?!

Kirito: Yes. Both Yolko and Caynz are alive.

Mighty: So they faked their deaths?

Kirito: In safe areas HP doesn't normally drop. However objects can expire, just like the sandwich. The weapon that hit Caynz didn't lower its HP. it lowered the armors durability.

Sonic: So it was the armor that disappeared?

Kirito: Yes. He used a teleport crystal while in the armor to get away. The result was that the effect closely mimicked the death effect, but was completely different.

Asuna: But what about Yolko?

Kirito: She probably talked to us with the dagger stuck in her back the whole time.

Sonic: No way!

Kirito: Think about it. The entire meeting, she didn't show her back to us even once. As she was talking to us, she watched as the dagger slowly decreased the durability in her armor. When the time came, she acted like the dagger was thrown to her from outside.

Asuna: Then, who was the person in the robe?

Kirito: It was likely not Grimlock. it was Caynz. Yolko and Caynz thought they could use this method to fake their deaths. Moreover, they could spread fear by faking safe zone murders. And their goal was to find and dispose of the culprit from the ring incident. They staged their deaths and created a phantom avenger. And Schmitt was probably under suspicion the whole time. Hey Asuna, do you still have Yolko on you friend list?

Asuna: It says that she's at a field on the 19th floor close from town.

Kirito: Well let's leave this to them. We've done our part already.

Mighty: This is their fight after all.

Asuna: Ok.

Sonic: Alright.

Back on the 19th floor...

Schmitt: Recorded? Oh, I see. You two really cared for Griselda that much.

Caynz: You didn't hate her either right?

Schmitt: No. Of course not. You have to believe me. Well, it's true that because of the weapon that I bought with extra money, I was able to make the entrance requirement for the Divine Dragon Alliance.

Suddenly, a dagger hits Schmitt giving him paralysis.

Schmitt: What the... Paralysis?

Hooded Man 1: One down.

Yolko: What?

Hooded Man 2: This guy is really valuable prey.

Hooded Clever wielder: If it isn't the leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance.

Schmitt: Laughing Coffin!

PoH: How should we deal with these guys?

Johnny Black: I know, let's play the game where who ever is the last one standing wins.

PoH: When we did that you killed the winner anyway.

Johnny Black: Oh come on don't spoil it like that.

Schmitt: This is bad.

PoH: Now. Let's get started.

When PoH was about to hit Schmitt, Sonic runs in to stop them along with Kirito.

Sonic: Alright! If you guys even try to cut them in half, you gotta deal with us and thirty other people!

XaXa: Great. It's Sonic!

Kirito: Choose wisely. Either you guys run for your lives or get attacked by thirty people from the assault team.

Sonic and Kirito get ready to attack. Then PoH snaps his fingers and then XaXa and Johnny Black sheathe their weapons.

PoH: Let's get out of here guys.

They walk away and Kirito sheathes his sword.

Kirito: Good to see you again Yolko.

Sonic: Are you guys alright?

Yolko: Yes. But I wanted to apologize once all of this was over, but I doubt you would believe me even if I did.

Sonic: Hey come on. Of course we would forgive you.

Schmitt: Kirito, Sonic. Thank you for saving us. But how did you know that those three attacked?

Kirito: We didn't. I actually thought it was possible that they would have attacked. Hey Caynz, Yolko, you two asked Grimlock to make those weapons for you right?

Yolko: He didn't want to at first. He said that he wanted to let Griselda rest in peace.

Caynz: But we continued to plead, and then he gave in and made them for us.

Kirito: Unfortunately, he wasn't opposing your plan for Griselda's sake. He thought that, if you staged something as outrageous as safe area murders, and attracted the attention of many people, then someone would figure it out sooner or later. But I only realized it half an hour ago.

Flashback from the restaurant...

Kirito: So we got toyed with by Yolko.

Asuna: If you were in a situation with a rare item, what would you do?

Kirito: Well, one reason is since I am a solo player, I want to avoid those kind of conflicts.

Asuna: I would actually let the person who got it keep it. That's my guild's rule. In SAO, there's no way in telling who got something unless someone announces it. So to avoid trouble like that, a rule like ours is ideal. And because of that, in-game marriages mean something. When you get married, your item storage becomes linked to your partners. Things you would have been able to hide before come into plain sight with marriage. Storage sharing is a pretty pragmatic system, but at the same time, it seems romantic.

Kirito: Hey Asuna, have you ever gotten married?

After their food got served, Asuna grabs her fork and points it at Kirito.

Kirito: No! I didn't mean it like that! You said something about it being romantic and plastic...

Asuna: I didn't say that!

She kicks his leg.

Asuna: I said that it was romantic and pragmatic! Just to let you know, pragmatic means practical!

Kirito: Marriage in SAO is practical?

Asuna: Yes. It's straightforward after all. Storage sharing though.

Kirito: Hmm. What happens if your spouse dies?

Asuna: Are you talking about Grimlock and Griselda? Well if one dies, wouldn't the other person get all the items? Wait. That means that the ring that was in Griselda's storage was...

Kirito: In Grimlocks storage. Not the murderer's.

Asuna: So the ring wasn't stolen?

Kirito: No. It was. Grimlock stole the ring that was in the shared storage.

Back on the 19th floor...

Schmitt: So it was Grimlock who wrote the memo and killed her?

Kirito: No. I'm pretty sure he didn't do it in person. He probably hired a red player to kill her.

Yolko: But if he's the culprit, why did he cooperate with our plan?

Sonic: Well you two did tell him about the plan right?

Kirito: If so, he would have been able to bury the truth behind this incident forever. All he needed was for you three to gather, so he could kill you all in one swoop.

Schmitt: So that's why Laughing Coffin came.

Kirito: They were likely in touch with Griselda's murderer.

Yolko: No way.

Asuna and Mighty come in with Grimlock.

Asuna: Kirito, Sonic, we found him.

Kirito: Now. Let's hear the details from the culprit.

Grimlock: It's been a while everyone.

Schmitt: Grimlock.

Yolko: Did you really? But why? Did you really want the money so bad that you were willing to kill your wife Griselda and steal it?!

Grimlock: Money you say? No, it was not that. I had no choice but to kill her. While she was my wife, we were married in the real world as well.

Schmitt: You were?

Grimlock: She was the perfect and ideal wife. Beautiful and loyal. We haven't argued once. However, she changed once we were trapped in this world. I panicked at being forced to play this death game. Compared to her real world self, she was more lively and energetic in-game. I had to accept that my beloved Yuuko had been vanished. In that case, when murders go unpunished, I should lock Yuuko away to remain immortal in my memories. Who would blame me for thinking about that?!

Kirito: That's why you killed your wife?

Grimlock: That's more than enough. You'll understand someday, detective boy. When you're about to lose love that you have just obtained.

Asuna: You don't get any of this don't you? It wasn't love that you felt for Griselda. You only treasured her as your possession.

When he heard that, Grimlock went down on his knees and Schmitt and Caynz walk up to him.

Caynz: Would you all mind leaving him with us Kirito?

Kirito: Alright.

Yolko follows them.

Yolko: Thank you, for all your help.

Kirito: You're welcome.

Sonic: I'm always happy to help those in need.

The sun starts to rise.

Asuna: Hey Kirito. Hypothetically speaking, if you ever got married, and noticed a side about your spouse that never existed, what would you think?

Kirito: Well. I guess I would consider myself lucky. I mean, marrying someone means, you love every side of them you already know. So if you discover a new side of theirs and come to love that part of them too, won't you mean you'll love them even more?

Asuna: Well, I'll leave it at that. What about you Sonic?

Sonic starts thinking about Amy back in the real world.

Sonic: Uh. I don't want to talk about it right now.

Mighty: Trust me, you don't want to know right now.

Asuna: Well, I'm hungry. I missed my chance to eat earlier also.

Kirito: Yeah.

Sonic: I'm pretty hungry as well.

Mighty: Same here.

Asuna: We've been away from the front lines for two days. So we'll have to work hard again starting tomorrow.

Kirito: Yeah. I want to clear the current floor by the end of the week. Wait guys. Look.

Asuna: What is it? Huh?

They look and see Griselda.

Sonic: No way.

Mighty: Is that?

A light appears and the light turns into a chaos emerald, then she disappears.

Asuna: Is that a gem?

Sonic: Another chaos emerald. She must have had it with her.

Mighty: This makes three so far. There's just four more emeralds to go.

Asuna: Chaos emeralds?

Sonic: There are seven of these. They contain unlimited power. These are really from the real world, but now they are here.

Kirito: I heard you mentioning something about them before.

Sonic: Yeah.

Asuna: Hey Kirito, Sonic, Mighty. Can we add each other to our friends list?

Kirito: We haven't yet right?

Asuna: It's inconvenient not being able to contact each other since we're all in the assault team.

Kirito: But I'm a solo player.

Asuna: I didn't say anything about having to party with each other.

Sonic: Besides, you need more friends man.

Asuna: You don't think it's inconvenient do you? How about we discuss this over food. Let's head back to town.

Kirito: Umm, ok.

Sonic: Let's go Mighty. Time for some breakfast.

Mighty: Ok.

Sonic and Mighty run back to town.

Asuna: Those two sure are fast together.

Kirito: I know. Sonic is known to be the fastest thing alive after all.


	9. Encore Mania

Knuckles and Ray were chilling out at Mirage Saloon, but also thinking about Sonic and Mighty, until Tails comes in.

Tails: Guys! I got some good news!

Knuckles: Tails? What is it?

Tails: I have gotten a hold of three nervegears.

Ray: You have?! That means we can go help Sonic and Mighty!

Tails: Yeah! I've uploaded all of my stats from the game Alfheim Online to three accounts that I've set up for this game.

Knuckles: Great! Let's head back and log in!

They head to a hospital so the nurses and doctors can watch over them.

Tails: Alright. Here goes.

Tails, Knuckles, and Ray: Link Start!

They log into the world of Sword Art Online with their avatars looking the same as in the real world.

Knuckles: Woah. I feel lighter.

Ray: Yeah, me too.

Tails: So this is the town of beginnings on the first floor of Aincrad. It looks like 74 floors have been unlocked. Let's head to the upper levels and see if we can find Sonic and Mighty.

Knuckles: Alright. Let's go.

They look everywhere on the upper floors and see Sonic and Mighty at a tavern on the 56th floor.

Tails: There they are! Sonic!

Ray: Mighty!

Sonic: Huh?

Sonic and Mighty look and...

Sonic: Tails?! Knuckles?! Is that you?!

Mighty: Ray?!

Tails hugs Sonic and Ray hugs Mighty.

Tails: I'm so happy to see you again Sonic! It's been almost two years and I was finally able to get a hold of some nervegears!

Sonic: Guys. I can't believe you're here.

Mighty: Now the whole gang's back together.

Knuckles: You said it!

Mighty and Knuckles give a fist bump and so does Ray. Sonic and Tails give a high five.

Sonic: I'm really glad you guys game. By the way, look what me and Mighty found.

He shows them the three chaos emeralds they found.

Tails: Are those chaos emeralds?

Knuckles: They exist here in the virtual world?

Sonic: We are able to find these every couple of floors we clear. If we find all seven of them, we should be able to clear this game faster. So we gotta get those emeralds and hurry and clear this game.

Everyone: Yeah!


	10. Lisbeth

On the 48th floor at a blacksmith shop, A blacksmith girl with pink hair finishes improving Asuna's rapier.

Lisbeth: That should do it.

Asuna: Thanks Liz.

Lisbeth: No problem. So aren't you gonna go floor clearing with your guild today?

Asuna: Well, I'm meeting someone later, so I decided to take the day off.

Lisbeth: Oh.

She discovers the earing on Asuna.

Lisbeth: Oh. So that's how it is huh?

Asuna: What are you talking about?

The town bell rings.

Asuna: I have to go now.

Lisbeth: Hmm. You found something important to you huh?

Asuna: What was that?

Lisbeth: It's nothing. Do your best ok?

Asuna: It's not like that! Anyway see you later!

Asuna leaves the smithy and Lisbeth looks at a picture of the three who once worked with her.

Lisbeth: I hope I can find something important too.

A while later she finishes forging a sword that looked average.

Lisbeth: I guess this will do. Serving customers is also part of the job.

She looks in the mirror to see how she looks.

Lisbeth: Alright!

She heads into her shop to serve Kirito.

Lisbeth: Welcome to Lisbeth's smithy! How may I help you?

Kirito: I would like to place an order for a custom-made weapon.

Lisbeth: Hmm. He looks like he doesn't have much money. Well, the price for metals has recently went up, so...

Kirito: It's fine. I just want the best sword you can make.

Lisbeth: That's a little vague. Can you tell me what kind of specs you're looking for?

Kirito: Alright.

He shows his sword to Lisbeth.

Kirito: How about something that's as powerful as this?

Lisbeth: Is this an elucidator?! Out of all the swords available from monster drops, this one is so good it can be considered a cursed sword!

Kirito: Do you think you can make something just like this?

Lisbeth: Well, I have this. Out of all the weapons I have, this one is the best.

Kirito: It's light.

Lisbeth: Well, the metal I made was to make it a speed type.

Kirito: Can I test it out?

Lisbeth: Test it?

Kirito: I want to test its durability.

Kirito attemps to test it out on his elucidator.

Lisbeth: Hey! Don't blame me if your sword breaks

Kirito: Well let's hope it doesn't.

He strikes his elucidator with Liz's sword but hers breaks.

Lisbeth: AHHHHH! My masterpiece!

The sword disappears and she starts crying a little but then goes up to Kirito.

Lisbeth: What were you thinking?!

Kirito: I'm sorry! I didn't know your sword would break so easily!

Lisbeth: So your saying my sword sucks?!

Kirito: Yeah pretty much.

Lisbeth: Alright. Just to let you know, if I had the materials, I would make countless swords that could cut yours in half no problem!

Kirito: Oh really. I would love that. A sword that could cut mine in half.

Her face gets red as she got angry.

Lisbeth: Well if you're gonna say that, then you're gonna help me with everything!

Kirito: Everything?

Lisbeth: It all starts with getting the metal.

Kirito: I can go by myself. You'll just slow me down if I bring you along.

Lisbeth: You be quiet. I'm a smith, but also a master mace wielder.

Kirito: Ok. Where's the metal at?

Lisbeth: It's on the 55th floor. There's a mountain to the west, home to a dragon that lives off crystals. Rumor has it that the dragon builds up a strong metal inside its body.

Kirito: Well. I should get...

Lisbeth: To get the metal, you need a master smith to come with you.

Kirito: Fine. Just stay behind me where it's safe.

Lisbeth: I'll be fine.

Kirito: My name is Kirito by the way. Looks like we're working together until the sword is finished.

Lisbeth: Fine. Whatever.

Kirito. Getting informal huh? Not that I mind, Lisbeth.

Lisbeth: Grr.

They head to the western mountain on the 55th floor.

Lisbeth: It's so cold.

Kirito: You didn't bring any extra clothes?

Lisbeth: I didn't know we were gonna be in a frozen wasteland.

Kirito: Here, take this.

He gives her a coat.

Lisbeth: You don't need it?

Kirito: I'm a lot more disciplined.

Lisbeth: Being annoying every step of the way. It's pretty warm. To think I'm alone with a guy like him. Guess the tables have turned.

Kirito: You alright Lisbeth? Are you tired already?

Lisbeth: I'm perfectly fine! Also, just call me Liz.

Kirito: Alright then, Liz.

Lisbeth: Cut it with the attitude!

When they were heading up the mountain, they see Sonic frozen in a block of ice.

Kirito: Sonic?

He hits the ice with his sword freeing Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks Kirito.

Kirito: How did you get frozen in ice?

Sonic: Two words. Frost, breath!

Kirito: Oh.

Lisbeth: You're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?! I can't believe you're here! You're on the assault team right?!

Sonic: Yeah. I'm Sonic. What about you?

Lisbeth: I'm Lisbeth. You can call me Liz.

Sonic: Alright then. So what are you both doing here?

Kirito: We are looking for some dragon that lives with crystals.

Lisbeth: Yeah. We are doing this because he broke my masterpiece and wants a sword just like his.

Sonic: Uh oh. You screwed up big time didn't you Kirito?

Kirito: What are you doing here Sonic?

Sonic: Looking for chaos emeralds.

Kirito: Ok then. You want to tag along with us?

Sonic: Yeah. Let's go.

Kirito: I thought you would be with Mighty.

Sonic: He's taking the day off. By the way the whole gang is back. Three of our friends from the real world came here to help us out. Tails, Knuckles and Ray came here.

Lisbeth: So the whole gang's back together huh?

Sonic: Yup!

They arrive at the spot where the dragon is supposed to spawn.

Lisbeth: Wow! It's beautiful.

Kirito: Liz.

Lisbeth: What is it?

Kirito: Get a teleport crystal ready and leave this to me and Sonic.

Lisbeth: Ok.

Kirito: Once the dragon appears, hide behind some crystals and don't come out no matter what.

Lisbeth: But. I could help out. I'm no amateur.

Kirito: Listen to me!

Lisbeth: Woah.

She then nods her head.

Sonic: Let's go!

Lisbeth: My god.

They hear the dragon.

Kirito: Hide over there quick!

Lisbeth: Got it!

She runs and hides as the dragon appears.

Kirito: Ready Sonic?

Sonic: Let's do this!

The dragon unleashes its breath attack.

Lisbeth: Watch out!

Kirito blocks with his sword and Sonic gets out of the way and uses his homing attack on the dragon.

Lisbeth: Amazing. Who even is he with such a small weapon? And Sonic. He's just too fast.

Kirito and Sonic continue to attack and they got one of its arms off.

Lisbeth: Hurry up and finish this.

Kirito: No! I said stay back!

Lisbeth: It's almost over right?

The dragon detects Lisbeth and uses a wind attack on her and she falls into a pit.

Kirito: Liz!

Sonic: Hang on!

Lisbeth: Oh no!

Kirito: I got you!

Kirito grabs onto her as they fall and they make it to the ground. Kirito's health is at the red and Lisbeth's is at the yellow.

Kirito: Are you alright?

Lisbeth: I'm fine.

Kirito: Here. Drink this.

They both drink health potions and recover. Then Sonic falls down to them along with all of his rings.

Sonic: Oh boy that hurt.

Kirito: You alright Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah. I'm fine.

He gets the rings that dropped when he got hit.

Lisbeth: Thank you for saving me Kirito.

Kirito: It's not the time to say thanks yet. We still have to get out of here.

Lisbeth: Let's try using a teleport crystal. Teleport Lindas

The crystal doesn't work.

Lisbeth: No way.

Kirito: This must be an anti crystal zone. There's still a way to get out.

Lisbeth: How do you know? This could be a trap that leaves players to die!

Kirito: That would be true.

Lisbeth: You know, you could at least try to cheer me up.

Sonic: Hey guys come on. I know there is a way out.

Kirito: I think I have an idea.

Lisbeth: What is it?

Kirito: We can run up the walls.

Lisbeth: Oh god. You're an idiot.

Sonic: Actually that's perfect!

Kirito and Sonic start running up the walls.

Lisbeth: Woah. It's actually working.

Sonic slips on ice when he was nearly at the top ahead of Kirito.

Sonic: Woah!

Kirito: Sonic!

He also slips on ice and they both fall to the ground.

Kirito: I probably would have had it if I had the space for a longer approach.

Lisbeth: Don't kid yourself.

Sonic: I actually slipped on ice.

At night they get some sleeping bags and Sonic goes to sleep, but Kirito and Liz are still awake.

Lisbeth: This is so bizarre. In the real world, this would never happen. Staying where I never slept before next to some strangers, sleeping next to each other. You both even tried to run up a wall. Wierdos. Actually you are a wierdo. Only Sonic would do that in the real world.

Kirito: Well I'm sorry if you don't approve.

Lisbeth: Hey Kirito. Can I ask you something?

Kirito: What now?

Lisbeth: Why did you save me back then?

Kirito: I would rather die with someone than leave them to die. And if that person is someone like you, even more so.

Lisbeth: You really are an idiot. You're the only one who thinks like that.

The fire continues to glow.

Lisbeth: Can you hold my hand Kirito?

Kirito: Sure.

They both hold hands.

Lisbeth: It's warm. Both of us may be data in the virtual world, but

Kirito: Liz...

She smiles and goes to sleep. They all wake up in the morning and Lisbeth notices Kirito and Sonic digging for something and she starts getting nervous at the thought of both her and Kirito holding hands at night.

Lisbeth: What is it?

Kirito: Take a look.

He gives her a crystal ingot.

Lisbeth: Is this it?

Kirito: Yeah. This must be the crystal we were looking for. The dragon eats the crystals, refines them in its belly. That's why we couldn't find it.

Sonic: Look what I also found.

He shows them a chaos emerald.

Sonic: That's four emeralds down and just three more to go.

Lisbeth: That's great. But why was that crystal here?

Kirito: This pit isn't a trap. It's the dragon's den. Basically that ingot is the dragons excretion. It's poop.

Lisbeth: Poop? Ugh!

Sonic: Gross!

Kirito. Well. We got what we came for. Now how to get out of here.

Lisbeth: Hey. You said this is the dragon's den right?

Kirito: Yeah.

Lisbeth: The dragon is supposed to be nocturnal which means...

Sonic: Look! It's coming back!

The dragon flies down at them. Kirito grabs Liz and they head up the walls with Sonic leaving some smoke to distract the dragon.

Kirito: Hang on!

He stabs the dragon as they land on it and it flies out of the pit. As soon as they get out they jump and Sonic finishes off the dragon using his spin attack.

Sonic: It's down!

They all fall as they look at the view of the sunrise.

Lisbeth: It's amazing.

Kirito and Lisbeth both hold hands.

Lisbeth: Hey Kirito!

Kirito: What is it?

Lisbeth: I love you!

Kirito: What was that? I can't hear you!

Lisbeth: Haha! Nevermind.

She hugs him. Then they head back to the smithy.

Lisbeth: Ok. One one-handed long sword coming up.

Kirito: Thanks. I'll leave it to you.

Sonic: Go for it Liz.

As she is forging the weapon she starts thinking about Kirito.

Lisbeth: The warmth of his hand and my feelings were real. As soon as I make this sword, I'll confess my feelings to him. Only when Sonic is not here that is.

The crystal glows and it turns into a one-handed sword.

Lisbeth: It's called the Dark Repulser.

Kirito: Considering it's my first time seeing this. I don't think no info broker knew about this.

Lisbeth: Try it out.

He tests out the Dark Repulser.

Sonic: How is it?

Kirito: It's heavy. It's a good sword.

Lisbeth: That's great!

Kirito: It feels like you put your heart and soul into it Liz.

Lisbeth: Yeah.

Sonic: I gotta get going now guys. See ya.

Sonic leaves the smithy.

Kirito: See you later Sonic. Well, this should do it. I'll pay for it. How much.

Lisbeth: Well. It's on the house. I want you to make me your exclusive blacksmith.

Kirito: What do you mean?

Lisbeth: Whenever you're done hunting on the fields. Come back here and I can maintain your equipment. Every day from now on.

Kirito: Liz?

Lisbeth: Kirito, I...

She was about to grab his hand but then...

Asuna: Liz! I was so worried, thank goodness!

She hugs her.

Lisbeth: Asuna?

Asuna: My messages wouldn't go through and I couldn't find you on the map. Where were you last night?

Lisbeth: I'm sorry. I was stuck in a dungeon for a while.

Asuna: By yourself?

Lisbeth: No. I went with him.

Asuna: Kirito?!

Lisbeth: Huh?

Kirito: Well Asuna, it's been two days right?

Asuna: This is a surprise. So you already showed up here? If you had let me know I would have tagged along.

Kirito: We found Sonic over there too frozen in ice.

Lisbeth: Umm. Do you two know each other?

Kirito: We're both part of the assault team.

Lisbeth: O-oh.

Asuna: He said he wanted a powerful sword, so I pointed him here in you shop.

Lisbeth: Oh. I see.

Asuna: You didn't do anything weird to her right?

Kirito: Absolutely not.

Asuna: Your stuttering is not helping the case.

Kirito: We nearly died yesterday so would you cut me a break already?

Asuna: That's why I always tell you not to try things on your own.

Lisbeth starts to feel heartbroken.

Lisbeth: I see. That's how it is.

Asuna: He didn't do anything rude did he?

She notices Lisbeth looking down.

Asuna: Liz?

Lisbeth: Well rude is an understatement. He actually snapped my best sword into two pieces.

Asuna: What?! I'm so sorry.

Lisbeth: Oh don't be. He's weird, but he's a good guy. I'm rooting for you so do your best, Asuna.

Asuna's face starts going red.

Asuna: I'm serious! It's not what you think!

Lisbeth: I gotta stock up on supplies, so gotta go.

Asuna: What about the shop?

Lisbeth: I'll leave it to you two to keep an eye on it. See ya.

Asuna: Wait, Liz!

Kirito noticed that there is something wrong with her. Later on she goes to a bridge and starts crying. Kirito walks up to her.

Kirito: Liz.

Lisbeth: You shouldn't have come so soon. If you came a bit later, I would have been able to go back to my usual cheerful self. How did you find me.

He points up to the bell tower.

Kirito: I searched the whole town from up there to look for you.

Lisbeth: You honestly come up with the craziest things don't you? I'm actually fine. I just got shaken up from the sudden adventure. So just forget everything I said.

She continues to cry.

Kirito: Thank you Liz. I always thought that dying with someone together would be better than letting someone die alone. I mean it.

Lisbeth: Kirito...

Kirito: But when we fell down that hole together, I was so glad that we made it. I realized that I was no exception. Everyone was living for the sake of living. So, thank you Liz.

Lisbeth: I kind of thought of that too. You know, I was also searching for it. Something real in this world. And for me, that was the warmth of your hand. Tell it to Asuna as well.

Kirito: Liz?

Lisbeth: It's fine. For a little longer, the warmth will stay there. So please, clear this game. You, Asuna, and Sonic. Until then, I'll keep doing my best.

Kirito: I promise. I'll clear this game no matter what.

Lisbeth: If you ever want your weapons and armor to be repaired, come to me.

Kirito: I will.

Lisbeth: Lisbeth's smithy awaits your return!


	11. Kuradeel

Nearly 2 years have passed since the whole game started, and it still has yet to be cleared. As always, Sonic, Kirito, Asuna, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray continue to advance on the front lines. Kirito defeats a monster at the 74th floor labyrinth.

Kirito: I wonder what Kayaba is thinking as he is watching over us.

Kirito heads back to town after hunting in the labyrinth. Later on, Sonic and Tails were chilling out having some chili dogs.

Sonic: So, now we're at the 74th floor.

Tails: I can't believe almost 2 years have passed and this game is still going on. I thought you would have gotten it beaten by now.

Sonic: Yeah. But monsters are getting stronger by the minute and I need all the help I can get.

Tails: That's true.

Sonic: Hmm. You know I just realized that you, Knuckles, and Ray look the same as before. The same classic selves.

Tails: So do you. Hah. Man these are some good chili dogs.

Sonic: I know. Sweet!

Meanwhile, Kirito heads to Agil's shop to show him a ragout rabbit meat that he found.

Agil: No way! This is an S-class ingredient right?! It's my first time seeing this! Kirito, you're not trying to sell it right? Have you thought about eating it?

Kirito: I have actually. It's not like I'll find something like this again.

Agil: Then why?

Kirito: Well the thing is, I've been trying to find someone with a high level cooking skill, but...

Agil: Guess we would burn it if we tried to cook it.

Asuna enters the shop with her guardian.

Asuna: Hey Kirito.

Kirito holds her hand.

Kirito: I just found my chef.

Asuna: Chef?

Kuradeel glares at him a little and then lets go.

Kirito: Uh. So Asuna, funny seeing you in a dump like this.

Agil: Hey!

Asuna: Well, it's almost time for the next boss raid, so I came to check in on you.

Kirito: I'm on your friends list after all.

Asuna: Well, now I know for sure. So what's going on about this chef thing?

Kirito: Well, what level is your cooking skill?

Asuna: I just maxed it out last week.

Kirito and Agil: What!?

Asuna: You impressed?

Kirito: Well, I have a favor to ask you.

He shows him the ragout rabbit meat.

Asuna: No way! Is this a ragout rabbit?!

Kirito: If you cook it for me, I'll let you have a bite.

Asuna goes up to him grabbing him by his shirt.

Asuna: I want half.

Kirito: Umm. Ok.

Asuna: All right!

Kirito: Sorry Agil. It's not for sale anymore.

Agil: Hey come on! We're friends right? Can't I at least have a bite?

Kirito: Don't worry. I'll write an essay about it. 800 words.

Agil: You've gotta be kidding me.

They head out of the shop.

Asuna: So. Where will we cook this at?

Kirito: Umm.

Asuna: Guess your home doesn't have the right appliances or utensils. How about you come to my place just this once for the ingredients?

Kirito: W-what?!

Asuna: Kuradeel, you are dismissed for today. Thank you.

Kuradeel: Asuna, I don't approve of you inviting a suspicious man to your place.

Asuna: His background aside, and his skills are certain. Maybe he's ten levels higher than you Kuradeel.

Kuradeel: Ten levels higher? Oh I get it. He's the beater people have been talking about.

Kirito: Yeah. I am.

Kuradeel: Listen, Asuna. Guys like him only care for themselves! All you're doing is asking for trouble by getting involved with him.

A crowd of people show up concerning Asuna.

Pedestrian 1: What's going on?

Pedestrian 2: Is that Asuna, the Lightning Flash?

Pedestrian 3: Wow. She's cute.

Asuna: You're dismissed Kuradeel. This is an order from your vice-commander. Let's go Kirito.

She drags him by the back of his shirt as they leave.

Kirito: Wait a minute. Is this even ok?

They head to the 61st floor at Asuna's home.

Kirito: There's not a lot of people here.

Asuna: You could always move here if you like.

Kirito: I don't even have enough money to afford it. But besides that was it really ok to ditch him?

Asuna: I said that I didn't need an escort, but apparently, leaders are required to have one. Back then we were a small guild where the leader personally invited people. Soon after, we started having more people, and we were known to be the strongest guild. But don't worry about that. It's nothing serious. If we don't hurry, it will get dark.

Kirito: Ok.

They head to her place.

Asuna: Here we are.

Kirito: Hey. How much did all this cost?

Asuna: With the house and the interior, I would say around 4 million col total. I'm gonna get changed, so have a seat.

Kirito: Ok.

She goes to get changed.

Kirito: Four million. That's a lot. If only I had that much.

Asuna: Ok I'm back.

Kirito looks at her in her casual clothes.

Asuna: Don't just sit there. You gonna get changed too?

Kirito: Oh right.

Kirito gets changed in his casual clothes and Asuna takes out the ragout rabbit.

Asuna: So. This is a legendary S-class ingredient. How do you want me to make it?

Kirito: I'll let you decide.

Asuna: Ok. Hmm. I'll make it into a stew. I call this ragout. A stew named after the ragout rabbit.

She gets her knife and taps the ingredients and they end up in pieces and she pours them into the pot and puts it into the oven for 25 seconds.

Asuna: Normally this would take longer, but cooking in SAO is a lot easier. While this cooks, I'll make some garnish.

After the food is done, they eat it.

Asuna: After two years, I finally got to see an S-class ingredient. I'm so happy I survived this long.

Kirito: Me too.

Asuna: It's strange, for some reason, it feels like I've been living here my entire life since I was born.

Kirito: I've been thinking less and less about the real world too. It's not just me, but all the other people trying to clear this game and fighting for freedom have dwindled.

Asuna: Now, all the people fighting on the front lines combined don't even add up to 500. Everyone's become used to this world. But I still want to go back. After all, there are still things I haven't done yet.

Kirito: Yeah. You're right. If we give up now, the efforts of players that have been supporting us will all be for naught.

Asuna: Stop right there.

Kirito: What is it?

Asuna: In the past, that expression had a tendency for marriage proposal.

Kirito: Wait! What?!

Asuna: Hahaha. Judging by your reaction, you're not close to any other girls are you?

Kirito: That doesn't even matter since I'm a solo player!

He continues to drink his tea.

Asuna: Hey Kirito. Do you even want to join a guild? I understand that former beta testers like you don't get along with groups, but since we cleared the 70th floor, I get the feeling irregularities in monster behavior have increased. If you play solo now, there will be situations that you can't handle alone, and you won't always be able to emergency teleport away.

Kirito: I've always had by health up to a certain level. Besides, when it comes to party members, they tend to get in my way more often.

Asuna: Really?

She takes her knife and points it at Kirito.

Kirito: Ok fine. You're an exception.

Asuna: Alright. Then how about you party with me for old times sake.

Kirito: What?!

Asuna: After all, this weeks lucky color is black.

Kirito: What are you talking about?! What about your guild?!

Asuna: It's not like we have a leveling quota.

Kirito: And your escort?!

Asuna: I'm ditching him.

Asuna poors more tea into Kirito's cup and she then invites her to her party.

Kirito: The front lines are dangerous.

She points her knife at Kirito as it's glowing pink.

Kirito: Fine. I'll join.

Asuna: Perfect.

They head outside the place.

Asuna: Thank you again for the meal. It was delicious.

Kirito: I'll ask you again next time to make this. At least, that's what I'd like to do, but I don't think I'll find something like that again.

Asuna: You know, regular ingredients can taste good too if you cook them properly.

They look at the night sky.

Kirito: The world as it is now. Is it really what Akihiko Kayaba wanted to create?

The next day on the 74th floor, Sonic heads to the teleport gate and notices Kirito there.

Sonic: Hey Kirito! You look like you're waiting for someone.

Kirito: I am. I'm waiting for Asuna.

Sonic: You teamed up with her again? Don't do her any trouble.

Kirito: Very funny.

Asuna comes out of the teleport gate.

Asuna: Watch out!

Kirito: What the...

She falls on him.

Kirito: Oh god. Huh?

Kirito feels something squishy that he's touching.

Kirito: What's this?

Asuna: KYAAAA!

It turns out it was Asuna's chest and when that happened, she threw him at a wall.

Kirito: Uh. Hey, Asuna.

She gets more angry.

Kirito: Gah! Sorry!

Sonic: Told you not to do her trouble.

Kirito: Shut up.

Kuradeel appears at the teleport gate and Asuna hides behind Kirito.

Kirito: What's wrong?

Kuradeel: Asuna. Please refrain from running on your own. Let's return to the guild headquarters.

Asuna: I refuse!

Sonic: Hmm. This guy looks like he's trouble.

Asuna: Explain yourself Kuradeel! Why were you in front of my house last night?!

Kirito and Sonic: What?!

Kuradeel: I knew this would happen, so I took the responsibility of monitoring you at Selmburg for the past month. That wasn't the commanders orders though. It's my duty to protect you. That also extends to watching over your home.

Asuna: You're such an idiot! No it does not!

Sonic: It sounds more like you were stalking her to me!

Kuradeel: You stay out of this Hedgehog. Now Asuna, stop being unreasonable and come with me to headquarters.

He grabs her hand and Kirito stops him.

Kirito: I hate to break it to you, but your vice-commander is staying with me for today. I'll take responsibility for her safety. It's not like we're gonna fight a boss. So you go back to your headquarters alone.

Kuradeel: Do not be so absurd! An incompetent player like you wouldn't possibly protect her! I'm a member of the Knights of the Blood...

Kirito: Trust me. I can do a better job than you.

Kuradeel: I can see how you are so confident in your abilities. Would you like to prove them to me?

Kuradeel sends a duel request to Kirito.

Asuna: Do it Kirito.

Kirito: Are you sure?

Asuna: It's alright. I'll report this to the commander.

Kirito accepts Kuradeel's request and chooses first strike mode. They both take out their swords and get ready to fight.

Kuradeel: Watch closely Asuna. I'll prove that nobody else is more suited to protect you than I am. Especially not this beater or that Hedgehog!

Sonic: Man. This guy talks like a creep.

The leader of Laughing Coffin, PoH watches the fight in the audience.

Sonic: Hey Kirito! Kick his butt!

When the duel starts, both Kirito and Kuradeel use their sword skills. When they both hit, Kuradeel's sword breaks.

Kuradeel: What? Impossible!

Sonic: He broke his sword?! Cool!

Kirito: You can try again with a different weapon. But don't you think this is enough.

Kuradeel takes out a dagger and goes to attack but Asuna swipes it away with her Lambent Light.

Kuradeel: Asuna? My weapons destruction must have been a ruse! Otherwise there is no way a beater could...

Asuna: Kuradeel. On my behalf as vice-commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. As of today I hereby relieve you of your duties of escorting me. Standby at the guild headquarters until you receive further instructions.

Kuradeel: What?! You!

He looks at Kirito ticked off but then gives up.

Kuradeel: As you wish.

He heads to the teleport gate and back to the guild headquarters.

The duel ends and Kirito won. PoH leaves the audience and Kirito helps Asuna when she falls onto him.

Asuna: I'm really sorry for involving you in this.

Kirito: No, it's fine. But are you alright?

Asuna: Yes. I think the stifling atmosphere at my guild is the result of me prioritizing in clearing the game, which in turn puts so much pressure on other members.

Kirito: I think you were doing the right thing.

Sonic: Wow! That was one awesome battle! Hey everyone! Let's bring chili dogs next time huh?! Let me tell you this guy is cool!

Kirito: I really don't need the cheer right now Sonic. And Asuna, if there wasn't someone like you, I don't think the assault team would have made it this far.

Asuna: Huh?

Kirito: Well. It's not something that a solo player like me should say. Even if you want to take a break by partying with a slacker like me, I don't think anyone has the right in doing so.

Asuna: Well. Thank you Kirito for helping me. In that case, I'll take it easy for today. Good luck being the forward.

Asuna starts walking away.

Kirito: Hey! Wait! Shouldn't we take turns being the forward?!

Asuna: I'll think about it tomorrow.

They start heading to the labyrinth.

Sonic: Looks like they're heading to the labyrinth. I should get the others.

At the 74th floor labyrinth, Kirito and Asuna fight against a skeleton monster. The skeleton uses horizontal square but Asuna gets out of the way, then she uses Star Splash on the monster.

Kirito: Man. Having a skilled partner makes things a lot easier.

Asuna: Kirito! Switch!

Kirito: Got it!

Asuna staggers the enemy and Kirito uses Horizontal Square. When the skeleton uses Sonic Leap, Kirito jumps up and finishes him off. Then they get close to the boss room.

Asuna: Kirito. Look!

Kirito: There it is. The boss room.

Asuna: Should we take a small peak?

Kirito: Boss monsters never leave the rooms they're guarding. So we should be fine with just opening the door.

Asuna: Ok.

Kirito: But take a teleport crystal out just in case.

Asuna: Alright.

They both take out their teleport crystals.

Kirito: Ready?

Asuna: Yes.

They open the door and head inside the room a bit. Then some blue fire appears around the room, and the boss names the Gleam Eyes wakes up with a snake tail. It prepares to attack and then Kirito and Asuna quickly run out of the room.

Kirito: Let's get out of here now!


	12. Starburst Stream

Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray were chilling out at the tavern in the 54th floor until Sonic comes in.

Sonic: Hey guys. You wanna go and assault the labyrinth at the 74th floor? Kirito and Asuna are over there now.

Tails: Who are Kirito and Asuna?

Mighty: They are friends of ours. They are also part of the assault team.

Tails: Oh yeah. You guys mentioned them earlier.

Sonic: We'll introduce you three when we meet up with them.

Knuckles: Alright. Let's get going.

They head over to the labyrinth to meet up with them.

Sonic: Alright. This is the place.

Tails: Let's hope they are alright.

Sonic: It says on my friends list that they are still alive and that they are here.

Ray: Ok. Let's head inside.

They search through the labyrinth and they see them.

Sonic: Hey Kirito! Asuna!

Kirito: Oh. Sonic, Mighty.

Asuna: Glad you guys came. Who are they?

Sonic: Oh. I think I told you about them already. These are our friends from the real world. This is Tails, Knuckles, and Ray. Guys, this is Kirito and Asuna.

Asuna: Hmm. Hey Tails, Sonic told me that you are the one who keeps the team flying from trouble right? And Knuckles. You are the strong one just like Mighty right?

Tails: Yeah. I can actually fly with my two tails. See?

He flies up in the air.

Kirito: Wow. That is amazing. Guess you guys have unique skills in this game. Maybe because they are what you have in the real world.

Sonic: So did you guys find the boss room?

Kirito: Well. We did but as soon as we opened the door, we ran away quickly. That thing is gonna be a tough one to beat. The weapon it has is a large sword which probably has a special ability.

Knuckles: What do you suggest we do?

Asuna: We should probably get strong vanguards and switch frequently.

Kirito: Maybe we should get about ten shield users.

Mighty: I have my powerful shell. That can be used as a shield.

Asuna: Hey Kirito. You said shield users?

Kirito: What about it?

Asuna: You're hiding something aren't you?

Kirito: What do you mean?

Asuna: Well, the greatest merit of using a one-handed sword is with a shield right?

Mighty: Come to think of it. Kirito never used a shield before. Neither does Asuna.

Asuna: I don't use a shield because it will slow down my rapier. Some people don't use them because of their fashion senses.

Kirito: Umm.

Asuna: Have you been using the sword that Liz gave to you? Very suspicious.

Tails: Who's Liz.

Kirito: She's talking about our friend Lisbeth the blacksmith. She helped me forge a one-handed sword made of dragon crystals. Sonic came with us to get the equipment.

Sonic: I was only over there to find a chaos emerald. There's only three more left now.

Asuna: Well, it doesn't matter. Asking about your skills would be very impolite of me. Anyway who wants lunch.

Kirito: Did you make it?!

Asuna: Uh. Yeah, I did. Help yourselves.

Asuna gives everyone a sandwich.

Kirito: Delicious.

Knuckles: Man. These sandwiches are great.

Tails: You're a really good cook Asuna.

Ray: I love it! Best sandwich I've ever eaten.

Sonic: You know it's been a while since we had Asuna's cooking.

Mighty: Yeah. You should make chili dogs sometime.

Asuna: I'll think about that.

Kirito: What flavor is this anyway?

Asuna: Well, it took me a year of training and experimenting. I made it by figuring out the interactions between the hundred or more flavorings in Aincrad, and analyzing the effects on the taste simulation engine's parameters.

Tails: That's amazing!

Asuna: I know. And over here is a mix of growgwa seed, shubul leaf, and carim water.

They all taste a bit.

Sonic: Is this mayonnaise?

Asuna: This one right here is abilpa bean, sag leaf, and oorafish bones.

They taste the other sauce.

Kirito: This is... Soy sauce!

Asuna: Yup. I made the sandwich's sauce with that.

Kirito: It's perfect!

Tails: Asuna. You gotta teach me your cooking skills. Because you are a genius when it comes to cooking.

Asuna: I'll do that sometime.

Kirito: If you sold this, you would make a fortune!

Asuna: You think so?

Mighty: You should open up your own restaurant. Or even make a cookbook.

Kirito: Actually. Forget I said that.

Asuna: Why?

Kirito: Because if you did, then I wouldn't get any.

Everyone sighs.

Asuna: Thinking with your stomach. Jeez. If I feel it, I'll make it for you again.

Knuckles: Wow Kirito. Just wow.

Klein and his guild come and approach them.

Klein: Man. I'm beat. Anyone wanna... Oh. Hey Kirito! Sonic! Mighty! It's been a while!

Kirito: So you still alive Klein?

Klein: Bad with you words as usual huh?

Sonic: What's up Klein?

Klein: Nothing much. Wait Kirito. Why is a solo player like you with all these people.

Kirito: Oh. Those three are Sonic's friends from the real world.

Tails: I'm Tails, Sonic's best friend. This is Knuckles, and Ray.

Klein: You're even with a girl. Huh?

Klein's face freezes.

Kirito: Uh I'm sure you two know each other. I'll introduce. Klein, this is Asuna from the Knights of the Blood Oath. Asuna, Tails, Knuckles, and Ray, this is Klein, the leader of the Fuurinkazan guild.

Sonic: Uh Klein? You alright?

Kirito: What's wrong? Are you lagging?

Klein puts his hand out.

Klein: Hi! I'm Klein! 24 years old, single, and looking for a girlfr...

Kirito punches his stomach.

Klein: OOOF!

Fuurinkazan Guild Members: LEADER!?

Kirito: What the... Uh.

Fuurinkazan Guild Members: Are you Asuna?!

They try going up to her but Kirito blocks them.

Asuna: Uh.

Mighty: What the heck just happened?

Knuckles: I don't even know.

Kirito: It's alright. These guys are cool, aside from their leaders face.

Klein stomps on Kirito's foot.

Kirito: Oww!

Klein: That was payback.

Kirito: Klein?

Klein: So what was that about my face?

Asuna starts laughing.

Klein: Uh.

They huddle up.

Klein: What's going on?

Asuna: Hello? I'm just partying with him for a while. Nice you meet you. Sonic just showed up right now.

Klein: Kirito, you...

Sonic: What even are you doing with her?

Kirito: Let me explain.

Another guild starts approaching.

Asuna: We got company.

Klein: Isn't that the Liberation Army?

Kirito: What is a giant guild from the 1st floor doing here?

Asuna: Ever since they suffered major losses on the 25th floor, they started to begin strengthening their organization over clearing and left the front lines.

Corvatz: At ease.

The guild members rest.

Corvatz: Hello. I am Lt. Colonel Corvatz of the Aincrad Liberation Army.

Kirito: I'm Kirito, solo player.

Corvatz: Have any of you cleared the area beyond here too?

Kirito: Yeah. We've mapped our way to the boss room.

Corvatz: Well then. I would like you to hand us the map data.

Klein: Wait! You want it for free? Do you even know how tough mapping data is?!

Sonic: What are you guys planning to do?!

Corvatz: We distribute information and resources equally to all the players and maintain order amongst the people. In regards to freeing everyone in this world, we unceasingly fight to make it happen as soon as possible! And it is your duty to cooperate with us!

Asuna: Hey!

Klein: Cocky little...

Kirito: Calm down. We were about to distribute the data freely once we got back to town anyways. So I don't mind.

Klein: Hey, come on Kirito. Isn't that being a little too nice?

Kirito: I have no intention of profiting off the map data.

Kirito hands Corvatz the map data to the boss room.

Corvatz: Thank you for your cooperation.

Kirito: Hey. If you plan on fighting the boss, I wouldn't recommend it.

Corvatz: I will be the one to decide that.

Everyone gasps.

Kirito: Hey. We took a peak inside the room earlier and it's not an enemy you can take on with those numbers! Besides your troops are looking pretty tired!

Corvatz: My men are not that weak that they would give up so easily! All of you, on your feet at once!

Corvatz's men stand up and they head over to the boss room.

Asuna: Are they gonna be ok?

Knuckles: Something tells me that this could be a problem.

Kirito: Well, at any rate, I doubt they will head straight for the boss.

Tails: Still, we should make sure nothing happens to them.

Klein: Then how about keeping an eye on them?

Kirito: I wonder who is the nice guy here.

Sonic: Well everyone let's go.

Klein: Hey, Asuna. The thing is... Kirito may be bad with words and awkward, and also obsessed with fighting. But regardless, can you look after him?

Asuna: Ok. I'll take good care of him.

Klein: Great.

They fight their way to the boss room.

Klein: Maybe they already went back using their items?

Tails: I don't think so.

They hear screaming from the boss room.

Kirito: That must be them! We gotta get going now!

Asuna: Got it!

Sonic: Tails! Everyone! Let's go!

Kirito, Asuna, and Sonic's friends head over to the boss room.

Klein: Hey! Wait up!

Monsters start spawning around Klein's team.

Liberation Army Member: Ahhhh!

Asuna: Those idiots!

They make it to the door.

Kirito: Are you guys alright?!

The boss attacks the army guild.

Mighty: Don't just stand there! Use your crystals!

Liberation Army Member: We can't! They aren't working!

Asuna: A boss room with a crystal trap?! None of the other boss rooms from the other floors had something like this!

Kirito thinks about what happened with the Moonlit Black Cats.

Corvatz: The Liberation Army never retreats! Keep fighting!

Klein shows up.

Klein: What's going on?!

Tails: Teleport crystals won't work in there.

Kirito: If we raid the room, we might let them be able to escape, but...

Sonic: I think we should help them!

Kirito continues to think about the Black Cats.

Corvatz: Charge!

Kirito: Stop!

The boss unleashes its breath attack and then attacks with its sword. Corvatz goes in front of the door.

Knuckles: Hey! You alright?!

Corvatz's helmet disappears and he dies.

Corvatz: Impossible.

He disappears.

Tails: Oh no!

Asuna: No!

The boss starts attacking but then Asuna goes in to stop it, using Quadruple Pain.

Asuna: NOOOOOO!

Kirito: Asuna!

Sonic: Come on!

They head inside.

Klein: Oh great!

After Asuna's skill is finished, the enemy punches her knocking her to the ground. As soon as it attacks, with its sword, Kirito pushes it out of the way.

Kirito: Get back!

Asuna heads back and Sonic's friends, and Klein helps out the army members. When the boss was about to unleash its breath attack on them, Kirito and Sonic stop the attack.

Kirito: The only way I can defeat it is...

The enemy attacks Kirito with his sword and he blocks it.

Asuna: Kirito!

Klein: Get out of there!

Tails: Run!

He steps back as soon as the boss attacks again.

Kirito: I have to use it! But then...

The boss keeps attacking the Army. Kirito thinks about Sachi for a second until the boss attacks him and he blocks it.

Kirito: Come on! I gotta use it now! Asuna! Sonic! Klein! Keep him off me for ten seconds!

Klein: Got it!

Sonic: Hang on!

They hold off the boss for a few seconds.

Kirito: I'm ready! Switch!

Asuna, Sonic and Tails deflect its attacks and Kirito comes in with his Dark Repulser that Lisbeth created. With his two swords he attacks the enemy.

Sonic: Two?!

Tails: No way!

Kirito: Starburst Stream!

He starts unleashing his 16 hit combo dual wielding skill on the Gleam Eyes.

Kirito: I have to move faster!

Klein: What is that skill he's using?!

He unleashes his last blow from his sword skill as soon as the boss attacks, and then the enemy gets defeated and disappears.

Kirito: Is it... over?

He looks at his HP and it was almost depleated. Then he passes out for a few seconds.

Asuna: Kirito! Wake up!

He wakes up, thinking he saw Sachi for a moment but it was Asuna crying for him.

Kirito: Huh?

Everyone in the room is around him.

Sonic: You alright Kirito?

Kirito: I'm fine, but how long was I out?

Knuckles: A few seconds.

Asuna starts holding onto Kirito.

Asuna: You idiot! That was reckless!

Kirito: Hey. If you hold me too tight, the rest of my HP might go down.

Klein: So Corvatz and two other men died.

Sonic: This didn't even happen since the 67th floor.

Klein: This was no boss raid! Corvatz just committed suicide, that's what he did! If you die here, what's the point?!

Tails: Calm down Klein. It's over.

Klein: You're right. Oh, Kirito. What was that move you did?!

Kirito: Do I really have to tell?

Klein: Of course! I've never seen anything like it!

Knuckles: Are you sure it's a good idea to ask about skills?

Kirito: It's fine. I trust you guys. It's an extra skill, dual wielding.

Klein: How do you get it?!

Kirito: I would have told everyone if I knew.

Klein: It's not even on the info brokers list.

Ray: Wow. I can't believe it.

Mighty: You got a unique skill, Kirito.

Klein: Aw man. How can you keep something like this a secret?

Kirito: When I opened my holo-window six months ago, it was just there. If everyone knew about this...

Tails: Then people would be jealous. It's a unique skill after all. We aren't jealous right?

Sonic: Right.

Klein: I'm not either. It wouldn't be likely for people to envy you Kirito.

Tails: Hey. Me, Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray also have unique skills. This is stuff we have in the real world.

Klein: Right. And Kirito.

He looks at him and Asuna.

Klein: Think of that hardship as a part of your life and keep fighting.

Kirito: It's not like that.

Sonic: I'll go and activate the teleport gate. We'll leave you two alone for a while.

Kirito: Alright.

Klein: Be careful on your way back.

Kirito: Got it.

Everyone except Kirito and Asuna leave the room.

Klein: Oh and Kirito.

Kirito: What is it?

Klein: When you ran to save the army guys, well... I was glad. That's all.

Klein cried a little when he said those words. Then he left.

Kirito: Asuna?

Asuna: I was scared! I don't know what I would do if you died.

Kirito: You were the one who ran first you know.

Asuna: I'm taking a leave of absence from the guild for a while.

Kirito: But, why?

Asuna: I said that I would party with you, Kirito.

He thinks about when they started partying a while ago. Later on...

Sonic: Man, that was some fight.

Tails: I know. Kirito used his unique skill that he got a couple of months ago. It even says on the news here.

Mighty: He wanted to keep it a secret, but he shouldn't have told everyone about it.

Knuckles: What a nutcase huh?

Tails: Wait. I just got a notification from Asuna saying that Kirito and commander Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood Oath are gonna duel at the arena. If he wins, him and Asuna will run free. But if he loses, he has to join the guild.

Sonic: Isn't Heathcliff the one with a unique skill called the Divine Blade whatever it is?

Knuckles: Sounds like it. Wanna check out the duel?

Sonic: Yeah. Let's go!


	13. Heathcliff

Sonic and his friends head to the arena to watch the fight between Kirito and Heathcliff.

Sonic: Ok. This is the place. Let's see if Kirito wins so they will both be free.

Tails: I hope so. I heard Heathcliff has extremely strong defense with that shield he has. So we better keep our fingers crossed on this one. I'm sure that you would easily flank him.

Sonic: Well I am the fastest thing alive after all so yeah. I can get behind his defense.

Knuckles: Well let's see how it goes then.

Ray: I hope Kirito wins.

Mighty: Just like Tails said, fingers crossed.

Ray: I know.

The countdown for the duel begins.

Tails: Here we go.

When the timer hits zero, Kirito starts attacking and Heathcliff blocks with his shield. He then strikes with his sword and Kirito jumps back. Then Heathcliff hits him with his shield.

Kirito: His shield?

Heathcliff charges at him again and Kirito blocks and jumps back, and then uses Vorpal Strike.

Heathcliff: You have great reaction time.

Kirito: Yeah. And you're impossible to break with that defense.

They continue attacking each other.

Asuna: Kirito. Please win.

Kirito starts moving faster.

Kirito: Come on! I have to move faster!

He makes a cut on Heathcliff's face taking out a little of his HP as it's still on the green. Then he uses a sword skill and staggers him.

Kirito: Now's my chance!

When he was doing his final blow, time freezes and Heathcliff moves away from the attack.

Kirito: What?

Sonic: Did time just stop?

When time gets returned to normal, Heathcliff attacks Kirito sending his HP to yellow and the duel ends. Heathcliff wins and the crowd cheers.

Kirito: I lost?

Heathcliff leaves after looking at him for a moment.

Sonic: Umm, Tails? Did you see what just happened?

Tails: What?

Sonic: Nothing. Nevermind.

Later on at the 50th floor, Kirito wears a uniform for the Knights of the Blood Oath.

Sonic: Hey, Kirito. Looking good.

Kirito: I wish I wasn't in this outfit. It's too flashy.

Asuna: That's actually one of the simplest outfits. You look great in it.

Kirito lies down on the bed.

Kirito: I can't believe I'm in a guild.

Mighty: I can't believe it either.

Tails: You were originally a solo player right?

Kirito: Yeah.

Asuna: Looks like I got you dragged into this.

Kirito: Well, it may have been time.

Asuna: I was about to be a solo player too.

Kirito: Then I'm glad. In fact, Sonic. You five aren't in a guild either right?

Sonic: Nope. We're just a party of friends.

Tails: Yeah. When we all stick together, the sky is the limit.

Asuna: I can see that. And Kirito, I need to ask you something. How come you avoid guilds and people?

Sonic: Now that she asks, I'm kind of concerned too.

Tails: Me too. Guess all of us are concerned about you.

Asuna: It's not because you are a beta tester and possess a unique skill right? You're a kind person after all.

Kirito: I'll tell you, but I'm pretty sure you will all be disturbed by it.

Asuna: It's alright if you don't want to tell.

Kirito: I'll do it anyway. It was long ago, maybe over a year, I was in a guild called the Moonlit Black Cats. Myself included, it was a small group of six people. The truth is, their levels were far below mine. When they invited me, I thought they would reject me if I told them my level. So I lied about it and joined their guild.

Sonic: I don't think they would reject you if you told them. They might admire you because of how strong you are.

Kirito: I don't know. But back then, the atmosphere around them became something I longed for. But everything changed one day.

He tells about their deaths that happened when they were at a dungeon on the 27th floor, and everyone was shocked when they heard it.

Sonic: Oh no.

Kirito: It's my fault. If I told them that I am a beater, then they would have heeded my warning about the traps.

Tails: Beater?

Sonic: It's both beta tester and cheater.

Tails: Oh. That makes sense.

Kirito: So I was the one who killed them, including Sachi. That's why I avoided guilds and people back then.

Asuna goes up to him and hugs him.

Asuna: I will not die. None of us will die. We are still here. Right everyone?

Sonic: Yeah. No matter what bad things happen, we'll still be here. I always deal with stuff like this game back in the real world with Robotnik. Sometimes by myself.

Tails: It's important to have friends by your side you know. It makes things a whole lot easier.

Knuckles: You can even get a whole lot stronger too.

Ray: Yeah.

Mighty: When we all team up, the sky is the limit.

Kirito: Everyone...

Asuna: I am the one who's protecting you after all, Kirito.

She pulls him in for a hug. Sonic's friends look at him with smiles thinking that they are both in love and that made the scene awkward. The next day, Sonic and his friends look for more chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Ok. There is only three more chaos emeralds to go. When we get all of them, we should be able to clear this game really fast.

Tails: Yeah. Let's get going.

Mighty: Hey. I just got a message from Asuna. About a player from her guild named Kuradeel.

Sonic: Not that guy again. Did he cause trouble?

Mighty: You know him?

Sonic: I saw him duel with Kirito before we were heading to the 74th floor labyrinth. He was in front of Asuna's place the night before.

Tails: What?!

Knuckles: You're kidding.

Sonic: Well what did he do?

Mighty: He died. It turns out he was with Laughing Coffin.

Tails: Laughing Coffin?

Sonic: He was with the murder guild?!

Mighty: He killed Godfree and almost killed Kirito. But then Asuna came to help him. And then Kirito finished him off.

Sonic: Woah. Well at least they're alright. That's what matters now.

Tails: Yeah.

Sonic: Now let's keep looking.

Everyone: Right!


	14. Metal Madness

Sonic and his friends continue to look for the remaining three chaos emeralds on the 75th floor.

Tails: Hmm. Where could the next emerald be?

Sonic: I don't know. It could take hours to look for it.

Knuckles: Who knows, maybe we will soon find it.

Suddenly they hear something.

Sonic: What was that?

Mighty: Is it a monster?

The shadow appears to look familiar. The person shows up but it turns out to be a robot that looks like Sonic. He attacks them.

Sonic: Woah! Metal? Is that you?

Tails: No way! What's Metal Sonic doing here?!

Both Sonic and his counterpart attack each other.

Sonic: Alright Metal! How did you get here?!

Metal Sonic: *Beeep Beep Boop*

Sonic: Oh. So Robotnik sent you here in this game to take me down?

He nods his head.

Sonic: I'm not surprised.

He kicks Metal Sonic who drops a chaos emerald when he got attacked.

Tails: He's got a chaos emerald!

Ray: I got it!

Metal Sonic see's Ray taking the emerald and he punches him dropping the gem. They all continue attacking Metal until he gets critical damage. Sonic uses his spindash sending him flying away and making him drop the chaos emerald.

Metal Sonic: *Beep beep boop beep*

He escapes.

Sonic: See you later Metal! How typical of Robotnik. Sending his machines to destroy me.

Tails: Well now we have 5 emeralds. Which means there's just two more to go.

Knuckles: Anyone want to head back to town and chill out?

Sonic: Yeah. Let's get going.

They head to town on the 63rd floor to get some chili dogs.

Tails: These are some good chili dogs huh?

Sonic: Yeah.

Tails: Oh. I just got a notification. Wait. KIRITO AND ASUNA ARE MARRIED?!

Everyone: WHAAAAAAT?!


	15. Yui

Kirito and Asuna go on their honeymoon on Floor 22 in a cabin with a beautiful view of the lake.

Asuna: Wow. The view is beautiful.

Kirito: Don't lean too far or you'll fall.

Asuna: We bought a very nice house.

Kirito: Yeah. Now we're broke.

Asuna: But we can live in peace here.

Asuna looks up to Kirito who's face doesn't look happy.

Asuna: What's wrong?

Kirito: Hey, Asuna. Do you think our relationship in this world is limited?

Asuna: Don't say that. Even if this is a virtual world, my feelings for you are real. And if I've learned anything, it's to never give up and keep going until the end. If we get back home in the real world, I'll find you, and then fall in love with you again.

They both kiss. The next day, Asuna wakes up looking at Kirito.

Asuna: Even if he's like this, he's still nice. Also a little childish. Wait. Is he younger than me?

She looked shocked and then smiled. She hugs him.

Asuna: I love you so much Kirito. Let's stay together forever.

He wakes up and they both look at each other. Asuna jumps back.

Asuna: Ah! Uh. Good morning Kirito. You didn't hear what I said right?

Kirito: What was it?

Asuna: Nothing. Just nothing. Well then, what should we do today?

Kirito: You know. We've been having fun for the past three days right?

Asuna: Do you not want to have fun?

Kirito: Oh. I know where we could go.

They head out and walk along the wooden path.

Asuna: So where are we going?

Kirito: It's a surprise.

Asuna: Let me ride on your shoulders.

Kirito: What?

Asuna: It's no fun watching from the same height over and over again. With your STR parameter, it should be easy right?

Kirito: Yeah, but isn't that something kids would do?

Asuna: Don't worry about age. It's not like anyone's watching.

Kirito: Fine.

Kirito kneels down and Asuna climbs on him.

Asuna: Wow. You can already see the lake from here.

Kirito: I can't.

Asuna: Then you can come on my shoulders later. Well, off we go. We're heading north-northeast.

Kirito walks along the path carrying Asuna on his shoulders. They head by the lake and Asuna takes a piece of herb on the tree. A ladybug flies out.

Asuna: Wow. That startled me a little.

Some of the fishermen look at them and they wave. Asuna does the same thing.

Asuna: So people are now watching.

Kirito: I guess so.

Asuna: Come on. Say hello too.

Kirito: No.

Asuna: Do you want me to get down?

Kirito: Hmm. Hang on tight.

Kirito runs fast.

Asuna: Woah!

They run into the forest path.

Kirito: There was a rumor I heard in the village yesterday. Around here, deep in the forest, you can see things.

Asuna: What kind of things?

Kirito starts smiling.

Kirito: Ghosts.

Asuna: A-Are you talking about astral-type monsters?

Kirito: No. Not even close. Real ones.

Asuna starts feeling nervous.

Kirito: The grudges of the slain monsters haunt this field at night. And we're almost there to the spot where it was mentioned.

Asuna looks around but see's nothing.

Kirito: About a week ago, a player came here looking for wood. It got dark while he was gathering, and behind a tree, there was something white.

Asuna felt a little scared but calmed down a bit. Suddenly, she see's a white substance that looked like a ghost, and she begins to shake.

Kirito: Whether it was a monster or something else unknown, the white shadow slowly walked to the other side of the grove.

Asuna: H-H-Hey! Ahh! I want to get down!

She falls off of Kirito.

Kirito: What's wrong.

She goes behind him and uses her searching skill She see's someone wearing a white dress.

Asuna: Over there!

He looks and see's it.

Kirito: What? No way.

To them it looked like a ghost at first, and then Asuna bends down in fear. The girl they see falls down on the ground.

Kirito: Wait a minute! That's not a ghost!

Asuna: Huh? Kirito, wait!

They head over to help the little girl.

Asuna: Is that a player?

Kirito: That's wierd. There's no cursor.

Asuna: Could it be a glitch?

Kirito: Maybe.

Asuna: Why is a small girl like her in SAO?

Kirito: I don't know.

Asuna: Well, we can't just leave her here. When she wakes up, we'll figure it out. Let's take her home.

Kirito: Yeah. Let's go.

Kirito picks up the little girl and they walk home. They place the girl on one of the beds.

Kirito: Well, we know one thing now. Since we brought her here, there's no way she's an NPC.

Asuna: That's true. If she was an NPC, a harassment notice would have appeared if you picked her up.

Kirito: She also can't be a quest trigger either. If so, the quest log info would have been updated. Which means she was a player who was lost. Or at least that's a possible scenario.

Asuna: But, why was she there?

Kirito: I don't know, but maybe she had a parent, or guardian with her?

Asuna: Yeah. She probably logged in with her family. I hope they're ok. She will wake up right?

Kirito: Her body is still here, so yeah. The nervegear still might be communicating with her. I think she's in a sleep-like state, so she should wake up soon.

At night, Kirito goes to sleep but Asuna is still awake.

Asuna: Hey Kirito?

No response came from him, Asuna walks to the bed Yui is sleeping in.

Asuna: If she logged in by herself, then she must have been alone all this time.

She lies in bed with the little girl and sleeps with her.

Asuna: Good night. Please wake up tomorrow.

She falls asleep and the girl smiles. In the morning, Asuna wakes up with the little girl looking at her.

Asuna: Oh! Kirito, wake up!

He wakes up from his sleep.

Kirito: What's wrong?

Asuna: Come here quick!

Kirito: Huh? She's awake.

Asuna: Thank goodness. Do you remember what happened to you?

Little Girl: No.

Asuna: I see. What's your name? Can you tell me?

Little Girl: My name? Yui. I'm Yui.

Asuna: Yui? What a wonderful name. My name is Asuna, and this is Kirito.

Yui: Auna. Kito.

Asuna: So Yui. Why were you in the forest? Do you know where you mother and father are?

Yui: I don't know. I don't remember anything.

Asuna: Oh my...

Kirito: Hey, Yui is your name right?

Yui: Yeah.

Kirito: Ok, then my name is Kirito.

Yui: Kito?

Kirito: It's Kirito. Ki-ri-to.

Yui: Umm. Ki-hi-to.

He pats her head.

Kirito: Don't worry. Maybe it's difficult. How about you call me by whatever comes naturally?

Yui: Umm. Daddy.

Kirito: Huh? Me?

Yui: Auna is... Mommy.

Asuna: Huh?

They both look at each other. Yui looks hoping that she will accept.

Asuna: Yeah. I'm Mommy, Yui.

Yui starts smiling and starts hugging Asuna.

Yui: Mommy! Daddy!

Asuna: You're hungry right? Let's go eat?

Yui: Yay!

They go have breakfast. Kirito eats his spicy sandwiches and Asuna gives Yui a cake.

Asuna: Here you go Yui. This is for you.

Yui looks at the sandwich Kirito is eating.

Kirito: This one is spicy Yui, are you sure?

Yui: I want the same as Daddy!

Kirito: Alright. If you are up to the challenge, I won't stop you. Everything is an experience after all.

Asuna: H-Huh?!

Yui takes a bite of one of Kirito's sandwiches.

Yui: It's yummy.

Kirito: Wow. You have an iron stomach. Let's go for a full-course spicy meal for dinner tonight.

Yui: Yeah!

Asuna: Ok. Don't get carried away. I'm not cooking anything nuclear.

Kirito: You heard the lady.

Yui: You heard the lady?

Asuna starts smiling as they both laugh. A while later Yui falls asleep and the two parents watch.

Asuna: Hey Kirito? What do you think?

Kirito: Looks like she doesn't remember anything. Besides that, from the look of things...

Asuna: She's like a baby. I... I...

She starts crying.

Asuna: I don't know what we should do.

Kirito: You want to take care of her until her memories return right?

Asuna: Yeah. But...

Kirito: This is quite a dilemma. If we don't get back to floor clearing, it's gonna take longer for Yui to return.

Asuna: I know.

Kirito thinks of Heathcliff.

Kirito: Well, let's do what we can now. Judging from her gear, it's hard to imagine that she's been in the field every day. Let's go to the Town of Beginnings and see if her parents or siblings are there.

Asuna: Ok.

Kirito: And you know, I don't want to say goodbye to Yui either.

Asuna: Huh?

Kirito: Well, it's been short, but the time we spent with Yui here made it feel like this was a real home. That's how I truly feel.

Asuna: I feel the same way.

Kirito: It's not like we'll never see her again though. Besides, if she has a family or guardian, then they must we worried.

Asuna: Yeah. When she wakes up, let's head to the Town of Beginnings.

Kirito: Yeah. Be prepared to arm yourself anytime just in case. That place is Army territory after all.

Asuna: It would be best to keep our guard up.

Yui: Mommy... Daddy...

She dreams about both of them. A while later, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui head down to the Town of Beginnings.

Kirito: It's been a while since we were last here.

Asuna: Yeah. I know.

They think about when Kayaba first appeared in that avatar with a robe.

Asuna: Hey Yui, do any of these buildings look familiar?

Yui: Umm. No.

Kirito: Well, the Town of Beginnings is very large after all. So, let's head over to the central marketplace to begin with.

They walk around the marketplace.

Asuna: Hey Kirito. How many players are here now.

Kirito: Well. The remaining players left are 6,000 in SAO. Including the army, 30% of them should be here in this town, so maybe a bit short of 2,000 people?

Asuna: Well, considering that, isn't this place a little deserted?

Kirito: Yeah, kind of.

?: Hand over the children!

?: Looks like their babysitter showed up. We've been waiting for you.

Kirito: Huh? What was that?

Asuna: Let's check it out.

They head through the alley to the orphanage.

Sasha: Please! Hand them back to me!

Army Member 1: You're making it sound like we're the bad guys. We're just showing these kids how things work around here. It's also an important part of the army's work.

Army Member 2: Exactly. Citizens have a duty to pay taxes after all.

They all start laughing.

Sasha: Gin! Kain! Mina! Are you alright?!

Gin: Sasha! Help us!

Sasha: Don't worry about the money, just hand it over to them!

Army Member 1: You have a lot to pay off. We need you to hand over your equipment also, including your armor. Everything you have.

Sasha: Get out of my way!

Kirito and Asuna run in and jump over the Army Members.

Asuna: Everything's all right now children. You can take back your equipment.

Army Member 3: Hey! Who are you guys?!

Army Member 4: You gonna obstruct our duties as soldiers of the army?!

Army Member 1: Hang on. I haven't seen you two around these parts, but do you know what it means to obstruct the Liberation Army?!

He takes out his sword.

? It means your butts are getting kicked!

Army Member 1: Huh?

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray appear.

Kirito: Sonic?

Asuna: We'll take care of these guys. Kirito, you take care of Yui.

Kirito: Ok.

Asuna takes out her Lambent Light and attacks the army member.

Army Member 1: Oww! What the...

Asuna: Don't worry. We're in a safe zone, so your HP won't drop. And, yes, there is only a light knockback effect. But fights in safe zones can give a lot of fear in people.

The Army Member tries to get back.

Army Member 1: Stop!

Asuna throws another attack.

Army Member 1: Men! Don't just stand there! Help out!

They all try to take out their weapons but Asuna gets ready for another throw, and Sonic punches one of them. Then they all run away.

Sonic: You better run guys!

He throws a thumbs down on them.

Gin: Wow! That was amazing!

Kain: I've never seen anything like it.

The kids go up to Asuna and Sonic.

Mina: You both were cool.

Sasha: Thank you very much for your help.

Kirito: Your Mommy is super strong, Yui.

Yui looks up to the sky.

Yui: Everyone's... Everyone's hearts...

Kirito: Yui? What's wrong?

Asuna: Yui?

Yui: Everyone's hearts...

Asuna: Yui! Do you remember anything?

Sonic: What's going on?

Yui: I... I wasn't here. I was always along in a dark place.

Suddenly Yui starts to fall off of Kirito as a very loud noise surrounds everyone.

Tails: What the...

Knuckles: What's happening?!

A little bit of static surrounds the place.

Asuna: Yui!

She catches her when she falls off of Kirito.

Yui: Mommy. I'm scared!

Kirito: What was that?

The little girl falls asleep.

Asuna: Oh Yui.

Sonic: Is everyone alright? Where did this little girl come from?

Kirito: Well...


	16. The Black Iron Palace

Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Sasha, and Sonic's friends head to an orphanage where the children eat breakfast.

Kirito: This is... amazing.

Sasha: It's like this pretty much all the time. Is Yui alright?

Kirito: We made sure that she got a good sleep.

Sasha: Has this happened before?

Asuna: We don't know.

Sonic: You guys said you found her on Floor 22, right?

Asuna: Yeah. But it seems as though she's lost her memories. All she remembers is her name.

Tails: You think she has amnesia?

Asuna: I guess so. That's why we came here.

Yui: Here you go Mommy.

She gives her a bun.

Asuna: Aww, thanks Yui.

She strokes her head.

Tails: M-Mommy?!

Knuckles: Oh brother.

Sonic: Are you both adopting her?!

Asuna: Umm. It's complicated. Anyway, we figured that someone around here might know who she is.

Kirito: Do you know anyone Sasha?

Sasha: Unfortunately. I don't she ever lived here. When the game started, most of the children were scared and traumatized. I couldn't leave them to fend for themselves, so I brought them here in this church. Everyday, I walk around town looking for children who need help, but I've never seen anyone like Yui.

Asuna: I see.

They hear the door knock and go to answer it.

Yulier: Pleased to meet you. I'm Yulier from the Liberation Army.

Sonic: Oh. You here to cause more trouble?

Yulier: No. I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I also wish for your assistance.

Asuna: Assistance?

Mighty: I'm confused right now.

They head inside in a private room.

Yulier: Originally, our guild leader, Thinker, never intended to make the oppressive organization that we are today. He wanted to give information and food to those who needed it.

Kirito: But the army grew way to large.

Yulier: That's right. In the midst of internal struggles, a man called Kibaou rose to power.

Sonic: Kibaou? That name sounds familiar. Oh yeah! He's the guy we saw during the boss meeting on this floor a month after the game started and was also growing so much hate on the beta testers like Kirito. Not to mention he's a beater.

Kirito: Uh. Yeah.

Yulier: Well, his faction grew in power, monopolized efficient hunting grounds, and went as far as to extort people with tax collection.

Sonic: And of course. I'm not surprised.

Yui starts drinking her milk.

Yulier: However, an increasing number of players disapproved of Kibaou's neglect to clearing the game, which led him to dispatch his highest-level players to the front-lines.

They think about what happened to Corvatz when fighting the Gleam Eyes.

Yulier: The terrible outcome caused Kibaou to be heavily reprimanded. It also reached the point where we were able to exile him from the guild, but with desperation, Kibaou lured Thinker into a trap. He was deserted, deep inside a dungeon.

Sonic: You're kidding. That guy's nuts!

Kirito: What about teleport crystals?

Yulier: No. He didn't have any.

Asuna: Did he go empty-handed?

Yulier: He was too trusting. He agreed to Kibaou's request to go unarmed. This happened three days ago.

Tails: Three days?!

Asuna: Where is Thinker now?

Yulier: He's deep inside a high-level dungeon, unable to escape. It's my fault for what happened. It's impossible for me to save him at my level, and because of Kibaou's influence, I can't send the army either. That's why, when I heard that you seven players came, I wanted to ask for their assistance. Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, as well as Mighty and Ray. Will you all assist me in rescuing Thinker?

Sonic: Of course we will. That's something heroes would do after all.

Asuna: Yeah, but we still need to confirm your story first.

Yulier: I understand that I'm being unreasonable, but when I worry about him, I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind.

She continues to cry.

Yui: It's ok Mommy. She's telling the truth.

Asuna: Yui? How can you tell?

Yui: I don't know how, but she is telling the truth.

She starts smiling.

Sonic: I think Yui might be right. Kibaou is one insane person. Just like he was before.

Kirito: Well. I'd rather trust her and regret it than to not trust her and regret it. Well, let's go. It'll work out fine, right?

Asuna: I guess so. You're as optimistic as ever. We'll do what we can to help you Yulier.

Yulier: Thank you. Thank you so much.

Asuna: I know how you feel of wanting to save someone dear to you.

Tails: Let's get going guys.

Kirito: Yui. Wait here until we get back alright?

Yui: No! I want to go too!

Sasha: But Yui. We should wait here together until they return.

Yui: No!

Kirito: So now we get to see her rebellious side, huh?

Asuna: Yui, the place we're going to is dangerous.

She grabs Kirito's arm.

Yui: I'm going too!

Sonic: Oh boy.

They all head to the Black Iron Palace. Kirito carries Yui on his shoulders.

Tails: Hey. Wasn't this place where the players were supposed to respawn at when they died back in the beta?

Kirito: I can't imagine a dungeon like this underneath the Town of Beginnings. This wasn't even in the beta.

Yulier: It was probably an area that wasn't accessible until the higher floors were cleared. Kibaou was planning to monopolize this dungeon too. There is after all, a lot to be gained in a personal hunting ground. Nevertheless, strong monsters from the 60th floor spawn here, so he wasn't able to hunt that much.

They make it to the entrance.

Yulier: Here it is.

Yulier: Well Yui? Are you sure about this?

Yui: I'm not scared.

Asuna: It's alright. She's much stronger than she looks.

Kirito: Maybe she'll grow up to be a fine swordswoman.

Yulier: Well, then let's get going.

They head down into the dungeon and Kirito and Sonic's friends fight off some toad monsters. Kirito attacks with his dual blades, Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray use their spin attacks and Knuckles punches the enemies. Yui is cheering for them.

Yulier: I apologize for not being of any help.

Asuna: It's alright really. They are all willing to do all the fighting. Just leave it to them.

Yulier opens up her tracker to find Thinker.

Asuna: We've gone pretty far. Are we close?

Yulier: Thinker hasn't moved from his position. I believe he's in a safe zone. If we can get there, we should be able to use our teleport crystals.

Kirito: Man, that felt great.

Sonic: Woo! Nothing to it.

Yulier: I'm sorry for not helping.

Kirito: I do it because I want to.

Sonic: Same here.

Mighty: Yeah.

Kirito: I even got some drops too.

Asuna: Did something good drop?

Kirito: Yeah.

Kirito takes out toad meat.

Asuna: Ah! What is that?!

Kirito: Scavenge toad meat.

Sonic: No thanks. I'd rather have chili dogs.

Asuna: Wait! That was from the frogs earlier?!

Kirito: The stranger it is, the better it tastes. Cook it for me later.

Asuna: Not in a million years!

She grabs the toad meat and throws it away.

Kirito: Hey! Alright, then what about these?!

He takes out all the toad meat he's got.

Asuna: NO NO NO NO NO!

She starts throwing all of them.

Sonic: Umm. What the heck is going on?

Tails: I don't even know. Good thing Amy isn't here.

Knuckles: Let's be honest things would go far worse than ever if she came.

Sonic: Thinking about that makes me wanna run away.

Kirito: Hey! My precious meat! Listen, it's good!

Asuna: Then you try it!

She tries shoving a piece of meat in his mouth and Yulier starts laughing and so does Sonic's team.

Yui: Yulier smiled.

Everyone: Huh?

Yui: This is the first time I've ever seen you smile.

Yulier: Oh. Thank you, Yui.

Everyone starts smiling when she said that.

Asuna: Come on. Let's go sweetheart.

They head all the way down to the safe zone.

Asuna: There it is.

Knuckles: It's not too far now.

Kirito: I see a player inside it.

Yulier: Thinker!

She starts running to the safe zone.

Kirito: Hey, wait!

They go after her.

Thinker: Yulier!

Yulier: Thinker! I'm here!

Thinker: No! Stop! The hall is rigged!

Sonic: Rigged?!

They detect the Fatal Scythe boss.

Kirito: Yulier! Stop!

Sonic quickly grabs Yulier and moves out of the way of the bosses attack. As the enemy appears, the hallway changes color.

Asuna: Yulier! Take Yui and get to the safe zone!

Yulier: Alright.

Yui: Mommy!

Yulier: Let's go.

She grabs Yui and head to the safe zone. Everyone else gets ready to fight against the boss.

Ray: This guy looks really tough.

Kirito: Asuna, Take Yui and get everyone out of here using teleport crystals. Me and Sonic will handle this. I can't get its data with my identification skill. Looks like a boss from the 90th floor. We'll buy you guys time. Hurry!

Asuna: But!

Kirito: Don't worry! We'll be fine. Get out of here!

Tails: No! We're staying to fight!

Ray: Yeah! I'm helping also!

Asuna looks to Yui and the others.

Yui: Mommy.

Asuna: Take care of Yui. Take her and escape!

Kirito: Asuna?!

Yulier: But what about...

Asuna: Go!

Yulier and Thinker take out teleport crystals. Kirito, Asuna, and Sonic's friends start fighting. When the fatal scythe was unleashing a slashing attack, Kirito and Asuna both block it but then it strikes them sending them flying and they slowly lose most of their HP.

Sonic: Kirito! Asuna!

Ray: Hang on!

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles distract the boss with their attacks.

Asuna tries to get up and notices both hers and Kirito's HP half gone.

Asuna: Kirito!

Yui in the hall as soon as Yulier and Thinker teleport away.

Thinker: No! It's dangerous!

Yulier: Come back!

It was too late to react. The boss notices Yui.

Sonic: What are you doing?!

Kirito: Yui! Get away from there!

Asuna: Yui!

The enemy prepares to unleash a slashing attack.

Yui: It's ok, Mommy, Daddy.

He releases the attack.

Asuna: YUI!

Sonic: No!

Suddenly as he was hitting Yui, a force field appears around her, as it shows her as an immortal object.

Knuckles: What the...

Asuna: Immortal object?!

Tails: No way!

Yui floats up in the air, and her clothes change back to her white dress as she summons a gigantic flaming sword.

Sonic: Woah.

Ray: This is... Incredible.

She attacks with the sword and the Fatal Scythe blocks the attack but his defense and Yui hits his head with the big sword. The enemy disappears in a flaming sphere and the room returns back to its original color. Kirito and Asuna get up.

Sonic: What was that?

Asuna: Yui?

Yui: Mommy, Daddy. I remember now. My memories are back.

They head into the safe zone. Yui sits on the stone tablet.

Asuna: Yui. Do you remember everything from before?

Yui: Yes. Kirito, Asuna.

Kirito and Asuna: Huh?!

Yui: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray. This entire world of Sword Art Online is controlled by one massive system. The name of the system, is Cardinal. This system, which was designed to function without human maintenance, controls the balance of SAO under its own judgement. Everything from AI's of monsters and NPCs to the drop rates of items is controlled by programs managed by Cardinal. Including the mental health care of players. Mental Health Counseling Program Prototype 1. Code Name Yui. That is who I am.

Asuna: Program?

Tails: So you're an AI?

Yui: Yes. In order for me to effectively interact with players, I was given the ability to emulate emotions. Nothing about me is real, not even these tears are real.

She begins to cry and her tears disappear when they go down.

Yui: I'm sorry, Asuna.

Asuna: But, Yui you lost your memories. Can that even happen to an AI?

Flashback from when the game started

Yui: Two years ago, on the day of the games official launch, Cardinal ordered me not to interact with players in any way for some reason. I continued to monitor the mental health of players when unable to do anything else. It was awful. These players were overwhelmed by negative emotions including fear, dispair, and rage. Some were also brought to insanity. I would normally help those players immediately, but I was forbidden from interacting with them. I steadily built up errors until I broke down. But one day, I noticed two players with mental parameters different from others. It was joy, tranquility, but that's not all. I wanted to get closer to you two, so I wandered into the fields.

Kirito: So that's why you were in the woods on floor 22?

Yui: Yes. Kirito, Asuna, everyone. I always wanted to meet you all. It's strange, isn't it? I shouldn't even be able to think like that. I am after all just a program.

Tails: Woah. I never knew AI would feel this way.

Asuna: Yui, you're just like a human aren't you?

Yui: I don't even know. I'm not sure about what happened to me.

Kirito: Yui. You're no longer a program in control of the system, so you can tell us what you want. What do you wish for?

Yui: I want... I want...

She holds her hands out to Kirito and Asuna as she continues crying.

Yui: I want to stay with you forever! Mommy! Daddy!

Asuna runs and hugs her, Kirito does the same thing. Sonic and his friends start smiling at the moment.

Asuna: Oh Yui! We'll always be together. Always.

Kirito: Yeah. You're our sweet child.

Yui: But... It's too late.

Sonic: Huh?

Kirito: What do you mean?

Yui: This stone tablet is a console that GM emergency access throughout the system. I used this to get rid of the monster. As a result, it started running a check on my program. And since I disobeyed an order from Cardinal, I'm now considered a foreign object.

Tails: What?! You don't mean!

Yui: I will soon be deleted by it.

Asuna: No way!

Kirito: Can't anything be done to stop this?!

Yui: Mommy, Daddy, thank you so much. This is goodbye.

Asuna: No! I won't accept this! We just started living together as a family!

Yui begins to disappear.

Sonic: Oh no!

Mighty: Yui!

Kirito: Yui! Don't go!

They both hold onto Yui.

Yui: When they're together with you, they will always smile. So please, keep saving everyone and making them smile for me and share your happiness with them.

Asuna: No! I can't smile without you! Don't go!

Yui gives one last hug.

Yui: Smile, Mommy.

She disappears and Asuna starts crying really hard.

Knuckles: You've gotta be kidding me. How could it end just like this?!

Ray: Isn't there something we can do?

Kirito starts getting angry.

Kirito: Cardinal! No, Kayaba! I'll make sure things don't go the way you want them to!

Kirito accesses the GM console.

Tails: Let me help too!

Tails joins him.

Asuna: Kirito, Tails, what are you doing?

Kirito: We might be able to bypass the system with this GM account.

The system screen comes up and starts loading.

Tails: Almost there.

As soon as the loading bar gets full, a shockwave sends Kirito and Tails back.

Asuna: Kirito!

Sonic: Tails!

Asuna: Are you guys alright?

Kirito hands Asuna a tiny crystal.

Asuna: What's this?

Tails: Before Yui's admin authority was deleted, we freed her main program and converted it into an object.

Asuna: Then, that means this is...

Kirito: You're holding Yui's heart.

Asuna begins to cry and hugs Kirito and Tails.

Asuna: Thank you. Thank you both so much.

Tails: You're welcome. Now you can all live together happily.

Kirito: Thank you for helping me Tails.

A while later, Kirito and Asuna head back home on floor 22, and Sonic and his friends head to floor 52 to relax.

Sonic: So, what will happen to Yui when the game gets cleared?

Tails: Kirito has her core programming saved in his nervegear's memory, so we should see her again sometime after the game is cleared.

Knuckles: That's great.

Tails: It might be tough to get it to render properly outside this game, but it should work out fine.

Back on floor 22, when Kirito and Asuna walk along the path she hears her child's voice.

Yui's Voice: Mommy, do your best.

Asuna: I will dear.


	17. Back to the Front Lines

On Floor 52, Sonic and his friends were chilling out having some chili dogs while Kirito and Asuna continue their honeymoon on Floor 22.

Sonic: So. After Floor 75, there's only 25 more floors left.

Tails: Yeah. So close, yet so far. No doubt enemies will be tougher than ever before.

Sonic: Yeah, but I know we can do it.

Ray: Hey guys. When we were at the Black Iron Palace yesterday, I found something. Almost forgot to tell you guys.

Sonic: What is it?

Ray shows them a chaos emerald.

Sonic: A chaos emerald?!

Tails: That was there?!

Ray: Yeah!

Sonic: Awesome! Nice job Ray. Only one more left to go.

Knuckles: The last emerald could be anywhere. Let's keep looking on higher levels.

Meanwhile, back on Floor 22, Kirito goes fishing by the lake. He hasn't caught anything because he has a low fishing skill.

Fisherman: Catch anything?!

The Fisherman went right next to him and Kirito jumps a little.

Kirito: Gah!

Fisherman: Hahaha. I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Nishida. I'm a fisherman here.

He casts his fishing line.

Nishida: In the real world, I work as an IT security director in a company called Touto High-Speed Connection.

Kirito: I'm Kirito. Hey, isn't that company...

Nishida: Yup, it was charge of this game's network security.

Nishida gets a bite on his fishing bait.

Kirito: It's a big one.

Nishida: Too easy.

He catches the fish as he pulls it in.

Kirito: Nice one.

Nishida: Yeah. I can catch them, but cooking them is another matter. I want to eat it in soy sauce or sashimi, but without soy sauce that's... Well, it would be great if it was grilled with soy sauce and simmering it with radish also.

Kirito: Oh. I know something that would work as well.

Nishida: WAIT! REALLY?!

Kirito takes Nishida to his home so Asuna can cook the meal. They eat it.

Nishida: Wow. That was really good. I never thought I would find soy sauce in this world.

Asuna: It's homemade. If you want, you can take some with you later.

Nishida: Can I really? I would very much appreciate that.

Asuna: But besides that, your fishing skill must be pretty high. Kirito has never brought back a decent catch.

Kirito: The lakes around here are too hard to fish at.

Nishida: Well, not all of them. Only the large one you were fishing at.

Kirito: What?! Is it a setup?!

Nishida: Yes it is! That lake has a king in it.

Kirito and Asuna: A king?

Nishida: Yes. I might have hooked it several times in the past, it was fearsomely powerful. I even lost some of my rods. So I was thinking, I have something to ask of you.

At night Kirito and Asuna go to bed.

Kirito: So. I think I'm in the mood for catching the king of lakes, but is switching with a fishing rod even possible?

Asuna: I know you'll figure it out Kirito. So what will you do if you catch it? Make it a pet?

Kirito: Is that even possible?

Asuna turns off the light.

Kirito: He was a cheerful old man.

Asuna: Well, you invited him in unannounced, so I was kind of surprised. There are many people in this world living normally, and us in the assault team have to help them.

Kirito: My greatest reason for training was my own survival, so...

Asuna: There are so many people counting on you, including me.

Kirito looks at Yui's heart which Asuna is wearing as a necklace.

Kirito: I did promise I would save everyone. Even Sonic made that promise.

Asuna: I guess you and him are the two big heroes around here, huh?

Kirito: I guess so.

The next day, Sonic and his friends head down to Floor 22 to visit Kirito and Asuna.

Sonic: Hey, I see Kirito and Asuna over there by the lake. Huh? Looks like some event is going on.

Tails: It says catch it Nishida. The King of lakes. Is that some sort of boss monster?

Kirito: What the heck?

Asuna: Looks like everyone knew about the king of lakes.

Sonic: Hey, Kirito.

Kirito: Huh? What are you guys doing here?

Mighty: Thought we'd stop by and say hello.

Nishida: Alright then, now for today's main event. Kirito, I'll be counting on you.

Kirito: Uh, Nishida?

Nishida carries a little critter to use as bait.

Knuckles: What even is this fish you're catching?

Kirito: Just how big is this supposed to be?

Asuna starts cheering and Nishida casts the line.

Nishida: Here goes!

They wait for something to bite.

Sonic: Hope I get a bite of it when they catch it.

The pole starts moving.

Kirito: Huh? Did you hook it?

Nishida: Not yet.

The pole continues to move.

Kirito: But Nishida.

Nishida: Just wait a bit longer.

He gets a bite.

Nishida: Now!

He starts pulling it as the pole glows yellow.

Nishida: It's hooked! Here!

He gives him the pole and Kirito gets dragged a little.

Kirito: Alright! Here goes!

Kirito runs back to pull it out.

Asuna: I see it!

Everyone runs up to it.

Kirito: Not a problem.

Everyone starts running back.

Kirito: Huh? What's wrong?! Hey!

He falls down letting go of the pole, and then he runs ahead.

Asuna: Kirito! It's dangerous!

Sonic: Hey! Get away from there!

Kirito: What is it?!

A huge splash comes from the water and the King of Lakes appears. Kirito runs back behind Asuna.

Kirito: What's wrong with you?! Why did you run away on you own?!

Asuna: Hehe. Sorry.

Nishida: Kirito!

The king starts walking to their direction.

Sonic: It's coming this way!

Knuckles: Woah! It's ginormous!

Tails: I can't believe it's walking on land!

Kirito: I wonder if it's a lungfish.

Nishida: There's no time to talk now! Let's get out of here!

Kirito: Alright.

Asuna: I really didn't want to do this but I have no choice.

Asuna takes off her robe and unsheathes her rapier.

Nishida: Asuna! Run!

Kirito: It's fine. She's got this.

Sonic: It's not even that tough anyway.

Nishida: Kirito! Your wife! Asuna!

As the king approaches her, Asuna uses her sword skill Shooting Star, taking down the King of Lakes in one hit.

Everyone: Amazing!

Everybody runs up to Asuna.

Fisherman 1: Aren't you Asuna?!

Fisherman 2: What are you doing here?

She starts smiling as everyone cheers for her.

Kirito: Good job honey.

Tails: Nicely done!

Ray: Awesome!

As Kirito walks up, he gets a message from Heathcliff.

Kirito: Huh? A message from Heathcliff?

Kirito and Asuna head home to head back to the Knights of the Blood Oath headquarters. Sonic's friends head back to Floor 52.

Asuna: Come on Kirito, quit moping around.

Kirito: But it's only been two weeks.

Asuna: We were called back during our leave, so it must be something major.

Kirito: Yeah, but...

Asuna: Let's at least hear them out. Hurry, they'll be waiting. The faster we get it over with, the sooner we can come back.

Kirito: Alright.

They head to the teleport gate plaza and Nishida goes to see them off.

Asuna: Thank you for seeing us off guys. It was fun even though we couldn't stay long.

Nishida: Until I met you two, I thought that those from the assault team and clearing the game must have been from a different world. We've been trapped here for two years. Even if I returned, I don't know if the company would want me. Deep down, I think I would have given up on ever getting out of here. So I decided that fishing here would be the best. I thought it was shameful.

Kirito: But, that's not...

Asuna: Me too. I always thought about that at first. I spent every night crying alone. As each day passes, it feels like reality is slipping away. After a while, I devoted myself to fighting. Winning and advancing. I simply aimed to become stronger. Until I found a certain someone lying on the grass near the plaza. It ticked me off a lot so I yelled at him for wasting time.

She starts thinking about when she saw Kirito taking a nap.

Asuna: He said that the weather was the nicest possible during the nicest season in Aincrad and it'd be a waste like this to spend a day in a dungeon. So I lied down a bit and was soon asleep after. When I woke up, it was the evening and Kirito was grinning at me. But when we partied together, I noticed. Even in this world, he was enjoying life. I wasn't even losing my days in the real world. Kirito was the one who taught me that. When I slept with him, my nightmares washed away. I was so happy seeing him. For the first time since I came here, I appreciated this world. To me, Kirito is the meaning of the two years I've spent here, and proof that I'm here. I put the nervegear on that day, so I could meet him. And Nishida, I'm sure there's something for you too.

Nishida: You're right. You're absolutely right. I never wasted my life here. There's nothing I can do to help you. But I wish you luck.

Kirito: Thank you. Let's go fishing again sometime.

Asuna: We'll be back soon.

They all wave goodbye.

Kirito and Asuna: Teleport to Grandum!

They head back to the Headquarters and Sonic's friends are on the 52nd Floor.

Tails: I can't believe it! The whole recon team was wiped out!

Sonic: You've gotta be kidding! What happened?!

Tails: Heathcliff sent twenty players from five guilds to investigate the boss to prepare for the fight. But when the first five reached the center of the room, the boss appeared, the door closed and it and wiped them all out!

Knuckles: You're kidding! It's an anti-crystal area?!

Tails: Yeah. A few minutes later the door opened and there was nothing left. The boss and the ten players have disappeared.

Mighty: No way!

Sonic: We gotta hurry and clear this game.

Tails: Yeah. We need all the help we can get to fight that thing.

At the Knights of the Blood Oath Headquarters on the 55th floor...

Heathcliff: We to get the largest force possible if we're gonna fight the boss.

Kirito: Alright. But mine and Asuna's safety is top priority. If things go out of hand, Asuna will be the only one I will protect instead of the party.

Heathcliff: Having something to protect is a strong. I look forward to it.

A minute later, Kirito and Asuna have a talk.

Asuna: Three hours left. What do you think we should do?

She looks at Kirito who looks down.

Asuna: What's wrong?

Kirito: Don't get angry when I say this. For today's boss raid, I want you to pull out and wait for me here.

Asuna: But, why are you saying that?

Kirito: In a place where we can't use teleport crystals, it's impossible to think what will happen. I'm scared of what might happen to you.

Asuna: So you want to go to a dangerous place all alone while I wait here, where it's safe? If I listen to you and if you die, then... I'll kill myself!

Kirito: W-What?

Asuna: I would have no more reason to live and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not going.

Kirito: I-I'm sorry. I'm scared! I don't care if we can never return to the real world. I just want to live with you in our home in the forest!

Asuna: It would be nice if we could. Together every day. Forever. Oh, by the way, Kirito, have you ever thought about what's happening to our bodies in the real world? Back then after the first day started, there was an incident when the players were disconnected for a few hours, remember? During that time all players were probably being transported to various hospitals. Even if our bodies are being sustained in hospital beds, I can imagine their conditions have been deteriorated these past two years.

Kirito: So basically, regardless of whether the game is not cleared, there's a time limit?

Asuna starts sobbing on Kirito.

Asuna: I want to always be with you! I want us to date for real! Get married for real, and grow old together! So...

Kirito: For now, all we can do is fight, right?

A while later, they head to the teleport gate plaza on the 75th floor where the entire assault team is. Klein and Agil wave to them.

Klein: Hey.

Kirito: You guys coming too?

Agil: I left my store so I could help out. Can't believe you failed to recognize my self-sacrificing spirit.

Kirito: Then I guess you won't need a cut on the item drops.

Agil: What? No, that would be...

Asuna and Klein start laughing and Kirito is grinning.

Then, suddenly Heathcliff appears with some of his guild members.

Heathcliff: Open corridor.

A portal opens to the boss room door.

Heathcliff: Now then, let's go.

Everyone proceeds to the portal.

Asuna: Pretty unsettling right?

Kirito: Yeah.

The portal closes.

Heathcliff: Is everyone ready? Broadly speaking, the Knights of the Blood Oath will stay up front and keep the boss in check, so in the meantime, discern its attack patterns and counterattack as appropriate.

Suddenly a portal appears behind them and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray appear.

Kirito: Sonic?

Sonic: Hey everyone. Thought we would like to drop in too.

Heathcliff: Hmm. I heard many say that Sonic the Hedgehog is also here in this game. Looks like they were right.

Sonic: Oh. So you've heard of me. Well, this game will soon be cleared really fast. After I get the last of these.

He shows the six chaos emeralds he has.

Tails: Just one more.

Sonic: Yeah.

He puts the emeralds away.

Heathcliff: Well then, you may join the fight. Anyway, this will likely be a difficult battle, but I believe your strength will pull us through. For our freedom!

Everyone: Yeah!

Kirito begins to worry, but then Asuna holds his hand.

Asuna: Don't worry, I will protect you Kirito. You will protect me too, right?

Kirito: Yeah. I will.

Everyone takes out their weapons as soon as Heathcliff opens the door.

Kirito: Don't die guys.

Klein: Same to you.

Agil: I'm gonna make a killing off of today's drops, so I don't intend to die.

Sonic: We're gonna win this. When we get back let's get some chili dogs.

Tails: Yeah!

The door opens all the way.

Heathcliff: Alright. Charge!

Sonic is the first to run into the boss room and everyone else follows. The door closes and they wait for the enemy to show up.

Knuckles: Where is it?

Asuna hears something from above. She gasps.

Asuna: Up there!

The Skull Reaper appears on the cieling.

Klein: It's the Skull...

Kirito: Reaper!

The enemy drops down from the cieling.

Heathcliff: Don't panic! Stay back!

Some of the fighters panic.

Kirito: Over here!

Ray: Run!

The boss room turns red when the enemy hits the ground and slashes the two knights that were running.

Mighty: No way!

Kirito: One hit?!

Agil: That's insane!

As the Skull Reaper tries to attack someone, Heathcliff blocks the attack but then the boss gets passed his shield and slashes the enemy it was attacking.

Heathcliff: Darn!

Agil: We can't even get close to hit it!

The enemy tries to attack another assault team member, but Kirito charges in to block the attack.

Kirito: I can't repel it.

Heathcliff, Asuna, Sonic, and Mighty come in to repel the attack.

Asuna: If we can intercept it together, we can stop it. We can do it.

Kirito: Alright. We'll take care of the scythes, everyone else attack its flanks!

Sonic: You got it!

Agil: Here we go!

They all go to attack. As soon as the enemy attacks, it leaves a cut on Agil's arm and takes down two assault team members.

Agil: Crap!

They look and see that the boss is still at full health.

Asuna: Kirito!

Kirito: Right!

Sonic: Alright Tails! You ready?!

Tails: Yeah!

Everyone continues to attack. Tails flies around carrying Sonic and he throws him landing a powerful hit at the enemy as he spins. Klein attacks from underneath with his katanna, and Agil unleashes a smash with his two-handed axe, Knuckles starts delivering powerful punches from above, and Mighty and Ray spindash from above. Kirito and Asuna attack on front. Both of their swords glow blue as they deliver a powerful blow with a battle cry.


	18. The Final Fight

The fight against the Skull Reaper continues. Many soldiers have been wiped out already. The boss attacks Heathcliff who blocks the scythe with his shield. Kirito switches with Asuna and attacks. Sonic and his friends also continue attacking. The bosses HP is at the red and just about defeated.

Heathcliff: Everyone! Attack!

Everybody charges in to finish off the Skull Reaper. Tails lifts Sonic up and throws him at the boss landing a big hit. Knuckles catches Sonic and throws him again. Everyone else continues using sword skills and soon, the bosses HP goes down to zero and the enemy disappears. The room changes back to its original color and everyone rests.

Sonic: Man! That was one tough boss.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears and turns into a gem. It is the final chaos emerald.

Tails: Look!

Kirito: What is it?

Sonic: This is it. All of the chaos emeralds. The boss must have been holding onto it.

Knuckles: Seems like it.

Klein: Well, besides that emerald, how many people did we lose?

Kirito opens up his holo-window and checks to see how many died.

Kirito: 14 people died.

Tails: No way!

Agil: You've gotta be kidding me.

Everyone gets shocked when they hear it.

Knuckles: Are we gonna make it?

Klein: We still have 25 floors left.

Agil: How will we make it to the top?

Sonic: Just leave it to me. But right now, I'm kind of beat up from fighting the boss.

Kirito looks at Heathcliff who is still standing up with his HP still at green. Then he notices something about him. He gets a flashback of the fight when time stopped and he pulled off a fast attack. He grabs his sword.

Asuna: Hmm? Kirito? What's wrong?

Kirito charges at Heathcliff using Vorpal Strike but he shows as an immortal object.

Kirito: I knew it!

Asuna: Kirito! What are you doing? Huh?

Asuna gets a flashback from back at the Black Iron Palace on Floor 1 when Yui was shown as an immortal object.

Tails: What the heck?! Immortal object?!

Everyone gets surprised about Heathcliff.

Asuna: Commander Heathcliff, what's going on?

Kirito: I'll explain. His HP gauge is protected by the system, no wonder why it never hits yellow. Ever since the first day, I've been asking, where is he watching us and controlling the world from when everyone else is out here fighting? But I've overlooked something obvious. It's something even a child would know. There is nothing more boring than watching others play an RPG from the sidelines. Isn't that right, Akihiko Kayaba?

Everyone: What?!

Tails: That's Kayaba?!

Heathcliff: For future reference, can you tell me how you figured it out?

Kirito: When we had that duel back at the arena, I noticed that you pulled off a really fast attack. It was too fast.

Sonic: Hey. I noticed it as well when I was watching the battle. In fact, it felt like time just stopped.

Heathcliff: I thought so. That was my mistake. When I was overwhelmed by your tactics, I carelessly activated the systems over-assist mode.

Tails: So you cheated?!

Heathcliff: You can say that. Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba. And now that all of you know who I am. It's no surprise that I am the final boss on Floor 100.

Everyone starts getting freaked out.

Knuckles: You've gotta be kidding me.

Sonic: I knew that something was up when you and Kirito had that duel.

Asuna holds onto Kirito.

Kirito: What a strange turn of events. The strongest player in SAO becomes the games final boss.

Heathcliff: Not a bad turn of events, don't you think? I expected that the two people standing before me would be none other than the Black Swordsman and the fastest thing alive. The dual wielding skill is granted to the player with the fastest reflexes, who would then become the hero who defeats the demon king. Both of you would have that skill, but I can see that one of you does not use a sword.

Sonic: That would be me. I just use my own unique abilities from the real world. Including my speed.

Heathcliff: Yes, but your strength and Kirito's exceeds even my expectations. I guess such unexpected events is what makes MMORPG's so enjoyable.

Knights of the Blood Oath Member: You had our loyalty... our hopes! How dare you... How dare you... HOW DARE YOU?!

He goes to attack Heathcliff but he opens up his holo-window and inflicts the soldier with paralysis.

Kirito: Paralysis?

He does the same thing to everyone else in the room except Kirito and Sonic.

Asuna: Kirito!

Knuckles: What's going on? I can't move!

Kirito: So, what are you gonna do? Kill everyone here and conceal the truth?

Heathcliff: Of course not. That would be unfair. I'm actually going to wait at the Ruby Palace on the final floor for all of you. It's a shame I have to leave the Knights of the Blood Oath which I started and raised from nothing, as well as the rest of the assault team. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all make it with your skills. However, before I leave, Kirito, Sonic, I would like to give both of you a reward for discovering my secret. I offer you both a chance.

Kirito: A chance?

Sonic: For what?

Heathcliff: The chance to fight me. The two big heroes of this world, against the villain with the Divine Blade. Right here, right now. I will of course disable my immortality. If you both defeat me, the game will be cleared, and all the players will be logged out. So what do you say?

Sonic: This is our chance.

Asuna: Don't do it, Kirito, Sonic. For now, just stand down.

Kirito and Sonic both think about all the things that happened throughout the game. From the beginning up to this final showdown.

Kirito: We have too.

Sonic: No. I never give up on anything. Even a fight to save everyone.

Kirito: Let's settle this, Heathcliff.

Asuna: Kirito...

Kirito: It's alright, we're gonna win.

Asuna: Please, don't die on me.

Kirito: I won't. I promise. We're gonna defeat him and put an end to this world, and save everyone.

Asuna: I believe in you Kirito. You too, Sonic.

Ray: You can do it Sonic.

Knuckles: Kick his butt for all of us! Think of him as Robotnik!

Mighty: Yeah. You got this!

Tails: You can win Sonic! You always do!

Sonic: Thanks guys.

Kirito takes out his two swords. Both heroes get ready to fight.

Agil: Kirito! Sonic! Don't do it!

Klein: Kirito! Sonic!

Kirito: Hey, Agil. Thanks for supporting the players in the swordsman class. I know that virtually all your profits go into training the players on the lower floors.

Agil becomes surprised when he says it.

Kirito: And Klein. I'm sorry that I bailed on you that day. I think about it a lot.

Klein: Don't do this now Kirito! Don't you dare apologize now! I won't forgive you! Not until we're back home and you buy me dinner!

Kirito: Got it. See you back home.

Sonic: Hey, Mighty. Thanks for sticking by me the entire time. You're a really cool dude.

Mighty: Same goes for you, Sonic.

Sonic: And Tails, Knuckles, Ray. Thanks for coming in this game to help us clear it. Surprised you both found those unused nervegears.

Tails: There's no way I would leave my best friend behind.

Ray: Neither will I.

Mighty and Ray both fist bump each other.

Knuckles: I never leave a friend behind. No friend would leave others behind.

Sonic: You're right.

Tails: You got this Sonic. Bet you can flank his shield.

Sonic: You know I can.

Kirito and Asuna both look at each other for a few seconds.

Kirito: If it's alright, I have one last request.

Heathcliff: What is it?

Kirito: I don't plan on going down easily. But if I die today, for a while at least, I want you to make it so Asuna doesn't kill herself.

Heathcliff: Hmm. Very well.

Asuna: Kirito, no! That's not fair! You can't do this to me! It's not fair!

Heathcliff turns off his immortality and sets his HP to where Kirito's and Sonic's health is at in the yellow zone. He unsheathes his sword, getting ready to fight. The two heroes also get ready to fight.

Asuna: KIRITO!

Sonic: The last battle.

Kirito: This is no duel. This is simply a fight to the death. That's right, we're going to kill this man!

Kirito and Sonic both charge in to attack. Kirito attacks on front and Sonic attacks from behind. Heathcliff blocks Kirito's attacks.

Kirito: He designed the dual wielding skill. He can block every attack, because he knows all of the combos. We can't use sword skills to defeat him. So we can only believe in ourselves.

He starts using faster attacks.

Kirito: I have to go faster!

Sonic: Give up Kayaba! This world is about to end!

Heathcliff: Not until you defeat me.

Sonic: You're gonna pay for everything you've done!

Heathcliff laughs a little. They all continue attacking. Sonic uses his spindash behind Heathcliff, knocking him back to the edge.

Heathcliff: You are very fast.

When Sonic charges at Heathcliff, he uses his shield, forcing the blue hedgehog to fall off.

Sonic: Oh no!

Tails: Sonic!

Kirito: No!

Heathcliff stands up and gets ready to attack Kirito.

Heathcliff: Looks like it's just you and me, Kirito.

Kirito starts getting angry. He charges at Heathcliff, using his ultimate dual wielding skill, The Eclipse.

Kirito: I'm sorry Asuna. Please, live on without me.

He unleashes his final blow from the 27-hit combo skill, but his Dark Repulser breaks.

Kirito: No way.

Heathcliff: So long, Kirito.

Heathcliff uses his Divine Blade skill, Punishment Slant. He was about to hit Kirito, but suddenly Asuna gets in the way. Her HP decreases all the way down to zero.

Kirito: Asuna. You can't do this. No.

She begins to cry.

Asuna: I'm sorry. Goodbye.

She disappears, dropping her Lambent Light, and Kirito breaks down in tears.

Heathcliff: Well, that was surprising. I've never programmed players to trigger their own paralysis. I guess these just happen sometimes.

Kirito unsheathes Asuna's sword. He gives in a slow attack with his Elucidator. Heathcliff swipes the Elucidator with his Liberator sword. He stabs Kirito, as his HP slowly drains to zero.

Kirito: It's over.

Asuna's Voice: I believe in you, Kirito.

When his HP goes down to zero, he starts glowing when he was about to disappear.

Kirito: Not yet! I'm not done yet!

Also, a yellow glow appears from under the boss room platform. Sonic arrives onto the platform, still alive. His appearance is now yellow, with his spikes going up. He is now in his super form.

Tails: Woah!

Klein: Is that... Sonic?

Knuckles: Yeah! You're so in for it now Kayaba!

Super Sonic: Now. Let's finish this. Say hello to the power of the chaos emeralds.

Heathcliff: What amazing power.

Super Sonic: It is amazing.

Kirito stabs Heathcliff with Asuna's rapier and Super Sonic unleashes a powerful spin dash. Heathcliff's HP goes down to zero.

Kirito: We did it. Didn't we?

Asuna's sword begins to shine for Kirito. Both him and Heathcliff disappear. Sonic goes back into his normal form.

Sonic: Thank you, Kirito, Asuna.

System Announcement: Attention. As of right now, on November 7th at 2:55 PM. The game has been cleared. Repeat, the game has been cleared. All items and mobs will now be disabled.

Tails: Sonic! You did it!

Everyone starts cheering.

Sonic opens up his holo-window and see's the countdown for logging off. Suddenly the place starts to shake a little.

Knuckles: Woah! What was that?!

Mighty: The entire floating castle is coming apart.

Klein: Great job Sonic!

Agil: Yeah! You're the best. But, Kirito, and Asuna.

Sonic: They both sacrificed themselves just like I did to save everyone.

Mighty: To be honest, this game recently started to feel like home.

Sonic: Yeah. Maybe because of the amount of time we've spent here.

Tails: It started feeling like home to me as well. But of course, this game still had to be cleared. Wait a minute! It says on my friends list that Kirito and Asuna are still alive!

Everyone: What?!

Klein: Really?! But how?! We saw them both die!

Tails: I bet that Kayaba spared their lives just as soon as this game got cleared.

Ray: So that means we'll be able to see them again?!

Tails: I guess so.

Sonic: That's great! Well everyone, I guess this is goodbye for now.

Agil: We are gonna be in the hospital for a while. Especially because of rehabilitation.

Klein: Yeah. You said it.

Sonic: Kirito and Asuna are both probably smiling now about how thankful we are.

Meanwhile, at a strange place in the sky,

Kirito: Where am I?

He looked down and noticed that he's standing on the sky. He opens up his holo-window and it shows the log out countdown.

Asuna: Kirito?!

He turns around and see's Asuna.

Kirito: I'm sorry, I died too.

Asuna: You idiot.

She runs over to him and they both kiss.

Kirito: So, where are we?

Asuna: Look, down there.

They look down and see the floating castle falling apart.

?: Quite the view isn't it?

They look to their right and see Akihiko Kayaba.

Kirito: Akihiko Kayaba?

Kayaba: Right now, on the fifth floor of Argus HQ, the memory banks on the SAO mainframe is being purged of every byte. In another ten minutes, this world will soon be deleted.

Kirito: What about the players in the castle?

Kayaba: There is no need to worry. All 6,147 surviving players were successfully logged out.

Kirito: But what about the four thousand players that died?

Kayaba: They will never return. No matter what world we're in, the dead cannot come back.

Kirito: So, why? Why did you do all of this?

Kayaba: Why? Hmm. It's been such a long time that I have forgotten. I wonder... When I began developing the full dive environment system... No, long before that, I always dreamed of nothing but that castle. A world that surpasses the boundaries and laws of reality. And now, I've witnessed two people that surpassed even my own world's laws. I wonder how old I was when I became entranced to that castle in the sky. I wanted to leave reality behind and go to that castle. For a very long time, that was my only wish. So you see, Kirito, I still believe in some other world, where that castle truly exists.

Kirito: It would be nice if it did.

Asuna: Yeah. I agree.

Kayaba: And that reminds me. I almost forgot to tell you. Congratulations on clearing the game, Kirito, Asuna. The same goes to Sonic and his friends. Now, I must be off.

He walks away and disappears. After that, the entire floating castle of Aincrad finishes breaking apart.

Kirito: I guess this is goodbye.

Asuna: No, it's not. We'll both disappear together, so we'll never part again. But before that, can you tell me your name? Your real name?

Kirito: My real name? My name is Kazuto Kirigaya. I think I have turned sixteen last month.

Asuna: Kazuto Kirigaya. You're younger than me. I'm Asuna Yuuki. I'm seventeen.

Kirito: Asuna Yuuki.

He starts crying.

Kirito: I'm sorry. I promised to bring you back to the real world, but

Asuna begins to cry as she holds his hand

Asuna: It's ok. Don't cry. To be honest, I'm so happy that I got to meet you, and for the two of us to be together. It was the happiest time of my life. Thank you. I love you so much.

They both hug each other, as a white light appears. The entire world of SAO disappears along with them. Suddenly, Kirito wakes up in a hospital room. Looking at his pale body. He takes off the nervegear and notices that he's still alive. Which means Asuna is still alive. He gets out of his hospital bed and slowly walks out of the room

Kirito: Asu... na...

Meanwhile, Sonic wakes up and takes the nervegear off in his hospital bed.

Sonic: Woah. I feel really weak. Guess this is what happens when you are trapped in a death game for two years. Hey, I haven't changed a bit. Still the old classic me. I can't believe I'm back in the real world. This is the best moment ever.

He jumps out of his hospital bed, still fit even after the two years of being trapped.

Sonic: I can still move and run around. Awesome.

Sonic runs out of the hospital room and heads to Green Hill Zone. He see's some robots in the distance. They attack him, but he takes them all out freeing the animals.

Sonic: Yes!

Within months, the rest of the players go through rehabilitation. However, 300 SAO players are still unconcious. The story is not over yet.

To be continued in Sonic Mania The Fairy Realm.


End file.
